you dont know
by Keepitup2319
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin have a happy life...of sorts. That is until a certain someone comes in claiming to be the fiancé of Sesshomarus. That is when all hell breaks loose. (Stll going to be up but under slight revision and not that much change :)
1. Chapter 1

_**You don't know**_

Disclaimer

Rin smiled as she woke up to the sun filtering in that shined on her face. Turning she was met with the deep golden eyes of her demon lover.

"Do you ever sleep?" Rin joked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he played with a locket of Rins hair pulling her forward. Rin yelped but was silenced as Sesshomarus mouth began to roam over hers. Sesshomaru flipped Rin so that he was on top never breaking the kiss. Before it could go any further the phone rang causing the two to stop. Well Rin at least ,Sesshaomru continued down to Rins neck.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whined trying to get the demon off of her.

"No." Sesshaomru stated still sucking on her neck.

"Sesshomaru come on. It could be important." Rin tried to continue but became lost as Sesshaomru continued. The phone eventually stopped ringing which made Sesshomaru smirk in triumph against Rins skin. Just as Sesshomaru leaned away from Rin the phone began to ring again.

"Come on Maru. It could be important." Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand on his side which made Rin giggle. Sesshomaru growled at her and answered the phone.

"What." He said coldly.

"Hey fluffy butt don't get mad at me. Dad needs you to come in." He heard his half brother say.

"Tell him I'm busy." Sesshomaru said looking down at Rin who blushed.

"Sorry bro no can do dad wants you here now." Inuyasha hung up and Sesshomaru glared at the phone.

"You have to go in?" Rin pouted.

Sesshomaru looked down at his human and kissed her hard.

"You wanted me to answer the phone." Sesshomaru said against her lips.

Rin laughed and nodded looking up at him as he got off of her.

"Yeah my mistake." Rin laughed laying back down on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going back to bed." Rin said snuggling up against Sesshomarus pillow. Sesshomaru used his demon speed to be at her side looking down at her.

"No. If I have to be up you have to be up."

Rin giggled and turned so that her back was to him. Sesshomaru growled and picked her up bridal style going into the bathroom Rin fighting him halfheartedly the entire way.

/

Coming out of the room with one of Sesshomarus shirts on. Rin had a goofy smile on her face as she went down the hall to the kitchen. Coming to the kitchen Rin went to the fridge to grab orange juice. Placing her glass and the pitcher on the counter Rin saw a note on the counter that was attached to a muffin.  
_**  
'You need to eat.' Sesshomaru**_.

Rin laughed setting down the note and picked up the blueberry muffin. Taking off the wrap Rin began to eat it contemplating on what she would do today. As Rin finished the muffin she felt herself become sick so she raced to the bathroom in record time.

As Rin flushed the toilet she heard a knock at the door. Pealing herself from the ground Rin went to answer the door expecting to find Kagome on the other side.

"Hey Kagome I didn't expect you-" Rin stopped mid sentence as she looked up to find a demoness in front of her realizing that it was not Kagome. Rin suddenly felt very under dress with just her shirt on when the beautiful demoness in front of her had on a tight black halter dress that accented all of her curves. Her inky black hair was in a bun which was accented with red chopsticks.

"I'm sorry may I help you?" Rin asked leaning against the door.

"Yes you can actually." The demoness replied an evil glint in her blood red eyes.

"Um okay. How may I help you?"

"You can help me find my fiancé."

"Oh yes sure. I would love to, what's his name?"

"Sesshomaru." The demoness smirked.

"S-Sorry? " Rin asked getting up from her position on the door frame.

"No dear. I know you heard me correctly." The demoness said pushing her way in. Ron stumbled back surprised by the demoness's forcefulness.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rin said holding open the door.

"Well." The demoness said looking around the room as she's sat down.

"Seeing how in fact I'm the fiancé i should be asking you to leave don't you think?" The demoness asked working an eyebrow.

"Who are you? " Rin asked closing the door.

"Oh right. Formalities." The demoness said getting up from her seat and stuck out hand.

"Kagura omigumo. Daughter of naraku omigumo. And fiancé to Sesshomaru. "

Rin looked at her hand in disdain.

"Come on shake it. I won't bite." Kagura grinned.

Cautiously Rin stuck out her hand and shook hers. Taking her hand back Rin sat down in a seat next to herself.

"Uh huh. Why are humane always so jumpy?" Kagura laughed airing back down.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. Would you like something to drink?" Rin asked getting up.

"Oh i see why he chose you. So polite." Kagura grinned.

"Is that a no?"

"Oh no dear. I would rather much get down to business and get you out of here as fast as possible." Kagura grinned.

Rin sat back down slowly on high alert.

"Go on."

"Well you see dear, Sesshomaru and I have been highschool sweethearts and then he proposed me. Well not him directly it was more of a merger thing but still." Kagura said wistfully leaning back in her seat.

"Anyway. Well after a few weeks of our engagement he went MIA. So I decided to let him be for awhile. You know get a clear head." Kagura explained to Rin who had a guarded expression on.

"Yes well i find 10 years to be enough time don't you think?"

Rin didn't say anything.

"He really has picked an interesting one hasn't he?" Kagura chuckled getting up.

"And where do i come in?"

"Oh you are to leave by tonight darling. And i plan to move in the morning." Kagura chirped.

"And if i say no?" Rin asked looking up at her. Rin watched as Kaguras eyes flashed with anger and she found herself against the wall, with kagura holding her by her neck.

"Well we wouldn't want to snap that pretty little neck of yours now would we?" Kagura taunted applying pressure to rins neck. Rin began to lose focus as her eyesight became black. After a while Rin stopped struggling.

"Knew you'd see it my way." Kagura released her grip on rins neck and let her drop to the floor.

"Now here's the rules of engagement." Kagura said getting down to Rins level.

"You'll tell him nothing of this encounter. Tell him that you are leaving him and don't even THINK about telling him you're pregnant." Kagura demanded.

"Pregnant?" Rin whispered holding a hand to her stomach.

"Yes hon." Kagura said grabbing Rin by the chin and making her look at her.

"But Sesshy dear will never know. Because if he does find out..well. You know." Kagura chuckled getting up. Rin fell to the ground feeling the breath knocked out of her.

"You have until tonight dear." Kagura warned getting out of the apartment.

Rin stayed on the ground a moment longer before she went for the phone. Pressing one Rin waited for her sister to pick up.

"Hey kagome. Ca -can i stay with you tonight?" Rin listened for a reply.

"Yeah Rin course. How come?"

"Yeah um...you know how you said we were in love? Well seemed to be one sided and-and i still got hurt in the end."

"Aw Rin. What time do you want me to come get you?"

Hearing the jangle of keys Rin looked at the door worriedly.

"Now." She said then hung up.

/

Alrighty my peoples. GUESS WHAT! NEW STORY...if you haven't noticed that already..Well if you have just leave a review or favorite it or or follow it. Scheduling as follows. Every Friday. (EVERY friday.) But if i miss a friday hey you get an extra chapter so its fine all around. Okay well...thats it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP.2

DISCLAIMER

Rin looked around for pants and was surprised to find some strewn across the back of the couch. Reaching for them Rin yanked them off and tugged them on. As she stood to pull up the zipper the door burst open. Rin looked up surprised as she was held firmly in place with her demon kissing her. Forgetting the dilemma at the moment Rin melted into him. Sesshomaru tenderly touched the side of her neck but Rin hissed backing away from him. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her. Pulling her closer Sesshomaru moved some hair from the side of her neck and noticed finger bruises there.

"What happened rin?" Sesshomaru growled careful not to lose his temper. Rin sighed as she took his fingers away from her neck.

"I met her today." Rin whispered setting down his hand from her hold. Taking his arm Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him from her waist.

"Who Rin?" Rin whimpered as she collided to him her hands hitting his chest. Sesshomaru sighed and lessened his anger.

"Who Rin?" Sesshomaru made Rin look at him.

"Your fiance." Rin said watching his eyes go from concern to surprise. Suddenly Rin felt hot from being near him and pushed off of him anger boiling through her.

"I wasn't supposed to know was I?" Rin asked not looking at him.

"Simple little human, who's supposed to be obviously happy and grateful that even the male species would look her way." Rin laughed bitterly wrapping her arms around herself in a protective gesture. Hearing a honking noise outside both Sesshomaru and Rin looked to the window.

"Thats kagome. I should be going." Rin whispered going around him to get to her shoes. Sesshomaru stood there for a second processing what she said. As Rin put on her last shoe she went for the door handle in which she was dragged away from by Sesshomaru.

"Will you not hear my side?" Sesshomaru inquired gripping her by the waist.

Rin looked at him in surprise.

"Hear your side?" Rin asked appalled. Ripping herself away from him.

"Hear your side? Sesshomaru you played me. You should've told me that you had a fiancé or..or warned me or. Or something. Then I." Rin stopped and took a breath as she felt tears form that was acquainted with a lump in her throat.

"Then i wouldn't of fallen so hard." Rin whispered clenching her hands together. Sesshomaru stood there shocked unable to utter a word. Rin laughed bitterly as she looked up at him.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru." Rin said meekly and went out of the door. Sesshomaru stood there for what seemed like hours waiting for Rin to come back. Stop her little escapade and write it off as a bad joke. However as he stood there he could feel the hope dwindle until he was fighting with himself about her absence.

'Shes gone.'

'NO SHES NOT.' Sesshomaru yelled at himself trying to reel in his anger punching the thing closest to him which happened to be a mirror on the wall. Looking at his hand Sesshomaru felt his blood begin to boil. Turning Sesshomaru felt his anger spike as he kicked the couch into the wall. Not satisfied Sesshomaru threw the chair next to him onto the table in front of it shattering the glass. Sesshomaru stopped surveying the scene in front of him. Putting his bloodied hand into his pocket Sesshomaru felt something soft under his touch. Taking it out Sesshomaru looked at the velvet box. Closing his hand on it Sesshomaru almost crushed it but stopped himself.

'No. Its hers.' Going to the kitchen Sesshomaru set it on the island counter and left it there. Sesshomaru walked away from it going to his vacant bedroom.

/

"I can't believe he didn't tell me! I mean who does that!" Rin ranted pacing back and forth in kagomes and Inuyashas room. Kagome watched her sister pace trying to decipher what she was saying but didnt catch a word.

"Okay. Okay Rin. Breathe. Take a breath and let me understand what you're saying." Kagome tried. Rin stopped her ranting and looked at her sister.

"Oh. Im sorry kagome. I. I don't know what got over me." Rin said honestly sitting next to her.

"Rin please. You know what got over you." Kagome said softly taking one of her hands in hers.

"I know. But. Its a scary feeling." Rin hung her head sniffling.

"Love is a scary feeling Rin. And what comes with it is far worse."

Rin didn't say anything as she looked at their intertwined hands.

"Hey Kagome!" Both Rin and Kagome looked up surprised at Inuyashas loud voice.

"Kagome! Why the hell do i smell te-" Inuyasha stopped in the doorway.

"Oh. Rin. What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my sister?" Rin laughed getting up from the bed and going over to him and gave him a hug. Inuyasha pulled back to look at her at arms length.

"No Rin really. Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. Rin sighed backing away from him.

"I know about her. About the merger. About all of it. And. And i left him." Rin said firmly clenching her hands at her side.

"You what?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I left him." Rin said again.

"What! Rin why? Why would you do that?"

"Because." Rin thought for awhile

"Because i woke up." Rin whispered going around him to her room.

"Wait rin. Where are you going?" Kagome yelled after her. Kagome sighed getting up going after her sister.

"Thanks inuyasha." Kagome mumbled going around him.

"Hey. How was I supposed to know?" Inuyasha defended going after the two.

Kagome walked into the room and found Rin packing a duffle bag.

"Rin what are you doing?" Kagome asked exasperatedly.

"I'm leaving." Rin said going from her draw to the bag stuffing clothes in there.

"Rin. Now youre just being dramatic. Come on just sleep on it." Kagome insisted.

"I cant." Rin said going to the bathroom that was connected.

"Why not?"

"Because i cant stay here anymore kagome."

"You broke up with him 20 minutes ago and you're already in the flight mode?" Kagome accused.

"And with his pup." Inuyasha said behind her. Kagomes eyes went wide.

"His what?" Inuyasha nodded his head in affirmation.

"His what?!" Kagome yelled at Rin.

Rin didn't say anything as she continued to pack her bag.

"Rin now you're just being cruel." Kagome reprimanded.

"Maybe so. But-"

"But nothing! Youre going to go back there and straighten this out!" Kagome yelled at her but inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back to him.

"I can't." Rin whispered.

"She threatened us." Rin said as she resumed her packing. Going to the drawer Rij took out a wad of cash and put in the bag as well.

"Rin please. You know he can protect you and the kid." Kagome insisted.

"No I'm not putting their life in danger." Rin stated firmly zipping the bag up.

"The kids not even born and you're using it as a crunch. Something tells me you wanted this to happen." Kagome said accusingly. Rin stopped and looked at her surprised.

"How can you say that?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Because you're not even fighting for him!"

Rin stopped and sat on the bed.

"Im not good for him." Rin whispered.

"What?"

"I'm not good for him. I took one look at that demoness and realized that he could do so much better okay?!" Rin yelled.

"Rin-"

"No. I'm leaving because he needs something better then me." Rin said finally getting up and setting the bag on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Home." Rin said definitely.

/

There i shall stop. There it shall be. So. What did you think? And my gosh i love you all already. For the favorites and follows and reviews you make my heart soar 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.2

Disclaimer

Authors note:

Alrighty the author note shall go here and the rest shall be story. But don't worry it shall be a short authors note ;).

Okay so to my followers man you are some awesome people, i hope you know that and I'm ecstatic that you enjoy my story. Now to my reviewers (one specifically jj). That last review...dude, i felt that burn. Although to my others i know its sad...but if i make her a hard headed and she goes back to him well... there would be no story.

So thats it and i hope you enjoy :)

/

Kagome stared at her apprehension showing across her face.

"You're going where?"

"Home." Rin repeated more definite tightening her hold on the shoulder strap.

"Home? Really? No one's there and why won't you go back to dads? Where someone is there." Kagome speculated.

"Go back." Rin laughed bitterly shaking her head.

"Yes Rin. Why don't you go back to dads?" Kagome asked breaking out of Inuyashas hold going up to her. Rin watched as Kagome walked up to her. Rin kept her face as neutral as possible when Kagome stopped in front of her, her eyes painstakingly curious.

"You don't-" Rin stopped herself and shook her head.

"No." Rin went around her to the door.

"And why not!" Kagome yelled turning on her heel.

"You don't think I know what happened there?! Mom told me everything from when she was with him till she left!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha looked at the two sisters perplexed. Rin took a deep breath and let out a chuckle to hide the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Tell me?!" Kagome shouted throwing her hands up.

"He's dead Kagome!" Rin shouted.

"Wh-what?" Kagome leaned away from her, confusion evident in her emotions.

Rin released her tight hold on on the shoulder strap. Taking a breath Rin ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm - I'm not going back to dads, because he's dead." Rin breathed out sitting down on the bed.

"Mom. Mom didn't want to tell you because she didn't know how you would take it." Rin felt the lump in her throat become bigger.

"Rin. I-i don't understand." Kagome said sitting down next to her putting an arm across her shoulders. Rins shoulders slacked at the touch.

"Kagome. I love you. I do. And my mom and i thought it was best not to tell you at the time." Rin proclaimed touching Kagomes arm comfortingly.

"Rin." Kagome breathed out trying to contain her heavy heart."

Why are you leaving?" Kagome pleaded dropping her arm from Rins shoulder and took one of her hands instead.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Rin whispered getting up. Kagome let go of Rins hand and watched her get up. Approaching Inuyasha Rin squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"You take care of my sister." Rin warned. Inuyasha nodded stiffly and watch Rin go pass him. Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was on the bed her head in her hands. Hearing a sob Inuyasha felt his heart break.

"Wait Rin!" Inuyasha called after her.

/

Sesshomaru felt the sun settle through his keen sensing eyes and burn them slightly. Turning in irritation, Sesshomaru draped his arm to the side, expecting to find his human next to him. As his arm dropped onto the empty space next to him, he bolted up quickly. Feeling the empty feeling come back to him,Sesshomaru clutched the sheets under his hands. Anger and loss began to boil in him again a little more dull than before. Hearing the door knob turn, he quickly jumped out of the bed forgetting a shirt and went to the door jerking it open while pulling the person behind it in. Pressing a hard kiss to her mouth Sesshomaru waited for her to respond back. Sesshomaru her relax he started to move their mouths together. After a while Sesshomaru broke the reunion to now scold the woman in his arms.

"Well Sesshy. I must say. If you missed me that much i would've came back sooner." Kagura giggled staring up at him seductively. Sesshomaru backed away from her as if her skin burned his touch.

"What are you doing here kagura?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Aw. Don't go cold on me now." Kagura pouted.

Turning on his heel Sesshomaru walked away to the kitchen.

"Forever the host." Kagura laughed. As she went to set down her purse on the couch she stopped and surveyed the damage in front of her.

"Love what you've done with the place Sesshy." Kagura grinned and went to the follow him to the kitchen instead.

Sesshomaru ignored her as she pressed herself on to the counter, trying to show off her cleavage.

"Was that all for her?" Kagura asked motioning to the destruction behind her.

"Was that all for your little human?" Kagura laughed but her joy was short lived as Sesshomaru slammed her onto the wall by her neck.

"You will hold your tongue." Sesshomaru snarled.

Kagura gasped in pain and clawed at his tightening grip.

"S-she was going to leave you anyway. She-she told me herself when I was here. I have proof." Kagura choked out her strength waning.

Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment before letting her drop to the ground. Groaning Kagura fingered her tender neck in pain.

"You wouldn't do this to your human would you?" Kagura rasped getting up picking up her purse as well.

"Say what you need or get out."

Kaguras eyes narrowed into slits.

"I would've thought you smarter sesshy dear. And to not have human emotions." Kagura said going over to the small bloodstained box. Sesshomaru growled as she got closer and swiped it from the counter before Kagura could touch it. Kagura sighed and shook her head at his actions.

"Still possessive as ever i see." Kagura sighed turning to lean against the counter.

"Get out." Sesshomaru snarled and went to go back up the stairs.

"Check the hall closet Sesshy. You'll see i'm telling the truth." Kagura purred turning to leave.

"Oh and be ready to go house hunting tomorrow. This place is too...quaint for me." Kagura grinned surveying the damage before leaving the apartment completely.

Sesshomaru waited until he heard Kagura's car drive off before he sped up the stairs to the hall closet. Almost ripping it off its hinges Sesshomaru stepped back as a tiny black suitcase dropped out. Crouching down to it Sesshomaru unzipped it and saw all the designer clothes and dresses he bought for her packed neatly in there. Digging through it Sesshomaru found a note flutter from one of the shirts. Opening it he saw Rins handwriting stare back at him,but the note smelled too much like Rin. Someone was trying to set them up and he didn't like the thought of being played at all. Going to his bedroom Sesshomaru tugged on a shirt and went to find shoes somewhere. Hearing the incessant ringing of his phone Sesshomaru ignored it. Pulling his hair into a low ponytail sesshomaru grabbed a jacket and his keys. Just as he was about to leave his phone began to ring again. Growling Sesshomaru grabbed it from its place on the nightstand and answered it.

"What." Sesshomaru snarled to his half brother.

"I know where Rin is."


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.3

Disclaimer

"Annd here we are dear. Now don't forget about tomorrow."

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed." Rin recited back a small smile playing on her face.

"That's my girl."

Rin smiled and hugged the woman before her.

"Thank you Kaede." Rin stepped back from her looking at her from arms length.

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem at all child. Your mom would want to see you safe." Kaede replied putting a hand on one of Rins outstretched arms. Rins smile brightened at her gesture.

"Yes well. If you need anything I'm just next store." Kaede informed clearing her throat while stepping out of Rins hold.

"Okay. I'll make sure to visit." Rin laughed taking her keys out.

"You better. I better not have to hunt you down in order to see my grandchild." Kaede warned.

"Yes. We wouldn't want that." Rin laughed inserting her key into the hole.

"Alright I shall see you in the morning child."

Rin turned to hug the old woman goodbye one more time.

"Your mom would be proud of you." Kaede whispered in Rin's ear. Coming out of the embrace Rin found Kaede's smiling face looking back at her.

"Very proud." Kaede repeated.

"Goodnight Kaede." Rin smiled and went inside the vacant home.

Stifling a yawn ,Rin went to her bag that was on the kitchen floor from earlier. Picking it up she turned down the desolate hall to walk down her mothers room. Opening the door that was accompanied with a creak Rin was met with newly a clean room, with everything just as her mother left it.

A queen sized bed in the middle of the floor, two nightstands on either side. A vanity adjacent to the bed with a dresser next to it and a walk in closetjust near it. Two chairs were on either side of a huge window. With a sigh Rin set her bag down on the bed and began to rummage through it, finding something to sleep in.

Coming out of the bathroom with a shirt and shorts on Rin went to her mothers bed hoping to fall into a peaceful sleep. Although what happened was the exact opposite.

Rin was encased in darkness. Nothing could be seen anywhere around her, not even her hand in front of her. The only thing she was able to make out was a faint light that was too distant to help her see anything. Rin got up on steady feet and made her towards the light hoping to find out where she was. But as she continued to walk towards it the farther away it seemed to be. Just after awhile, did she break into a dead run. She ran as fast as she could towards it until she was winded and had to stop to catch her breath. However that was a mistake in itself. The ground beneath her gave way, making her free fall into an abyss losing sight of the light completely. As she made contact with the ground, Rin felt her entire body shake from impact. Groaning Rin sat up with a slight headache pounding in her head.

"Aaah. I see my Kagura has done her job well." The person said fondly gazing down at Rin with cold red eyes. Rins throat went dry at the voice, fear seizing what it could.

"What's the matters dear?" The male laughed getting up from his seat.

"Fear caught your tongue?" He asked tauntingly bending down to look at her face.

Rin swallowed thickly and tried to back up from the male in front her but somehow couldnt.

"Oh look at that." The male laughed looking down at Rina chained wrist. Rin stared down at it in horror.

"Looks like we are where we left off. " the man said looking up at Rins horrified expression.

Rin began to fight against the chains trying to make as much noise as possible, trying to get someone to help her.

"You really are dimwitted aren't you?" The man laughed seizing Rins chained wrist.

Rin hissed in pain as she was pulled up by him to look at him in his cold eyes.

"You're in a dream my dear. Any noise or sound you make is redundant, and is in fact frowned upon." He said coldly.

Rin stared at him hatred rolling in waves off of her being. The man dropped her back to the ground a thud echoing throughout the dark room.

"Now. Heres the rules of engagement." The man laughed turning his back to her.

Rin sat herself up and tried to scoot away from the man in front of her. Rin soon hit a wall with a thud and that's when the man stopped his talking and turned to her.

"Trying to get away are we?" The man laughed and grabbed the chains at his feets jerking back to him. Rin screamed and began to fight him again while he pulled more towards him she pulled her wrist back and used her feet to not slide to him. The man became annoyed and jerked her hard which caught her by surprise as she slid on her back to him. The man growled and picked her up by her neck and shook her.

"You will not fight me or get away from me again. Do you understand me?" The man growled squeezing her throat.

Rin tried to pry his fingers at her throat but to no avail.

"Answer me bitch."

Rin began to gasp for air as it left her. The man growled and dropped her to the floor.

"Useless." He spat and walked away from her.

"Now." He said pulling on her chains making her slide back into the darkness.

"Let's begin where we left off." He repeated.

Rin fought him as she was again encased in darkness and began to feel coldness surround her.

"No. No." Rin finally voiced trying to twist and turn out of the chains.

"Let it go deary you won't be able to escape me this time." The man called back to her disappearing completely from Rins vision.

"NO." Rin screamed as she was slowly surrounded by the thing she hated most.

Rin bolted up in fright, the covers covering her already sweating body. Taking a few deep breaths, Rin tried to calm herself down as much as she could. As her breathing slowed and heartbeat declined, Rin peeled the covers off of her body and stepped onto the wood floor beneath her. Before she got up the windows burst open blasting her with the cool midnight air. Jumping back onto the bed in fear Rin felt her breath leave her once again. Breathing in deeply again, Rin tried to stop her racing heart. After calming herself down for the second time, Rin got up to forced herself up off the bed to close them.

Closing them slowly Rin took a one last calming breath. Turning around, Rin stumbled back before she could hit a chest. Jumping back in fear Rin looked up at the intruder and noticed that it was Sesshomaru.

"S-sesshomaru?" Rin asked cautiously trying to decipher if he was real or not. Sesshomaru said nothing as he looked down at her watching her hand make its way up to his face. Halfway up Rins hand stopped, her face contorted into apprehension.

"No." She said drawing her hand back to her chest.

"No. This is cruel. You're. You're not real." Rin said going around him.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm and twisted her back to him.

"You dont know the meaning." He snarled his grip tightening on her arm. Rin looked at him surprise all over her face.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said again this time placing her hand on his cheek.

"You're coming home Rin." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Rin got over her shock of his appearance and took her arm from his hold.

"No."

Sesshomaru looked at her hus eyes narrowing.

"Were you planning to leave me?" Sesshomaru asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"What?"

"Were you planning to leave me Rin?" Sesshomaru asked more forcefully stepping towards her. Rin took a step back in fear.

"I found it Rin. The suitcase."

"T-the suitcase?"

"Yes Rin. The suitcase. The one in the hall closet." Sesshomaru said seriously taking another step to her.

"You. You found it?" Rin stammered.

"Yes Rin. I found it. And the note to go with it." Sesshomaru took out the piece of paper he found.

"Where did you get that?" Rin asked all ready noticing the piece of paper he was holding.

"Was i not supposed to find this too?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Im sorry but i have to go." Sesshomaru started to read the note.

"No. Stop." Rin cried covering her ears.

"I promise it's not your fault." Sesshomaru continued reading.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Rin shouted ripping the note from him.

"Well what is it Rin? Were you planning to leave me? Is that what it is? Is it?!" Sesshomaru raised his voice making her cringe in fear.

"No." Rin whispered clutching the note close to her.

"I-i wasn't." Rin looked up at him pain evident in her eyes.

"The. The suitcase was for the orphanage I stayed at for awhile."

"And the note?"

Rin didn't say anything and only clutched the note tighter to her chest.

"What was the note for Rin?"

"It was my." Rin took a breath.

"It was suicide note." Rin breathed out letting the note flutter from her grasp.

"Your what?"

Rin sniffed fell onto the floor suddenly feeling like she was in a tight space.

"Why Rin?" Sesshomaru asked bending down to her level.

"Why did you have a suicide note?" Sesshomaru asked more softly making her look at him.

Rin took her chin from his grasp and sniffed.

"It. It was before I met you." Rin said softly pulling her knees to her chest.

"You're coming home Rin." Sesshomaru said again going to pick her up.

"No." Rin said backing away from him, hitting the bed's edge.

"Rin this isnt funny. Lets go." Sesshomaru said getting up.

"Im pregnant." Rin whispered trying to tell him the truth but not the whole truth.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked turning back to her.

Rin got up from the floor and wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"But its not yours." She said quickly.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled going up to her.

"It. It was when you were away and-and i was lonely and-"

Sesshomaru stood there shocked unable to say anything.

"Thats the reason why i left." Rin to look at him.

Seeing his reaction Rin became nervous.

"Sesshomaru say something."

"Were going home." He finally said grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door.

"What? What no! Sesshomaru! No!" Rin screamed pulling on her arm.

"Yes Rin. We're going home and were going to get that thing out of you!"

"T-thing?" Rin repeated going slack.

"Youre mine Rin." Sesshomaru snarled pulling her harder.

Rin stopped in her tracks her breath leaving her. Rin began to hyperventilate and fight Sesshomaru for her arm back. Eventually sesshomaru let go and Rin stumbled back falling onto the bed.

"Stop this."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I said stop this and go. This. This thing that is growing inside me i will raise on my own." Rin said her voice cold.

"You will not."

"I will! Just get out! Leave me alone!" Rin shouted standing up.

"You dont mean that." Sesshomaru said matter of factly.

Rin closed her eyes.

"You may not want to raise this child but i do. Now please. Leave." Rin said going past him to the door and opening it for him.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief and took out a small box.

"If you change your mind." He said and put it on the nightstand and went out the room.

Closing the door, rin stood there for a minute debating on whether to open the box. After awhile she found herself picking it up and found a blood red diamond wrapped in a gold band with silver diamonds implanted in the gold ring. Rin covered her mouth to stifle a sob and fell to her knees, tears running down her face.

/

Dammit guys i apologize. Where i am i barely have a connection to wifi or to anything for that matter. But hey better late than never right? No? Oh okay. Well uh sorry. But ummm to some people for my last story, just a year...that's it. Im not really updating for that anymore. Sorry. But guys really im sorry for the late update. Ill do better next time. Reviews make me smile. Follows make me happy. Favorites give me feels. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chp.4

Disclaimer

Authors note...goes here. Why? Because i do what i want! No. No. Just kidding it goes here to clarify some things and a bunch of thank yous need to be given to you guys. So first for the clarification. Rin told Sesshomaru that it wasn't his, not to be funny but because she was trying to get him to leave. Sesshomaru didn't pick up on Rins lie because anger clouded well...everything.

Okay now for the thank yous. Oh my gosh guuuys. My grammar in my past stories are awful and even here it's not that good but the fact that you still read, favorite, follow and review just...Just thank you :) it really means alot. Okay well enough of me blabbering on to the story!

Oh right wait. Did i mention two chapters for this one? No? Well i did now. I missed a Friday and you get an extra chapter okay? Now I'm done ,enjoy :)

/

9 months later...

"Rin." Kagome called out opening the door to the house.

Coming in further to the the home, kagome set down her bag before closing the door.

" Rin. " Kagome called again passing into the familiar living room.

"In here." Rin answered as she saw her sister come into view.

"Hey Rin. How are you-" Kagome stopped as she saw her sisters "snack".

"Hey Kagome!" Rin smiled happily taking another bite of her peanut butter covered pickle.

"Uuuh huh. Rin." Kagome started, sitting down on the stool in front of her.

"What is that?" Kagome asked pointing to the concoction that Rin held in her hand.

"Peanut butter and pickle." Rin replied happily scooping the pickle back into the jar of peanut butter.

"Want some?" Rin asked holding it out.

"No. No. I'm fine." Kagome assured putting her hand up in protest.

Rin only shrugged and took back her pickle taking out a huge chunk of it.

"Ew." Kagome commented making a face of disgust.

"Hey." Rin reprimanded pointing the pickle at her.

"Mom did the same thing with you and Sota. And you'll probably do the same thing when you're pregnant." Rin waved the pickle around in her face before going to take a bite of it.

"Uh huh." Kagome agreed doubtfully leaning back from her sister.

"So." Rin asked, sticking her pickle in the jar setting the two aside.

"How are things?" She finished leaning onto the table, well at least trying to, a big bump that looked like it could pop any minute was in her way.

Kagome got the hint of conversation starter and tried to get over her sisters eating habit to keep a clear mind.

"Well. You know. Inuyasha is being himself as always. And get this! He had the gall to compare me to his girlfriend!" Kagome exclaimed anger beginning to boil through her again.

"Kikyo?" Rin asked curiously wobbling to the refrigerator.

"KIKYO!" Kagome shouted throwing her hands up.

"At first I thought everything was going well and then he just throws that in my face saying. Kikyo would let me go to the strip club." Kagome said trying to imitate Inuyasha's voice.

"Well yeah. She would, because she works there!" Kagome continued on.

Rin shook her head halfway listening to her sisters problems. Although her attention was not fully on her sisters, "catastrophes" at the moment. Her thoughts kept going back to the baby and then Sesshomaru.

'What if I had stayed?' Rin thought beginning to doubt her ability to raise the child on her own. However as many times she asked herself that she would always retaliate.

'No. No. I dont need him. I can do this. We can do this.' Rin looked down at her stomach fondly while rubbing it.

Feeling a slight kick inside, Rins smile became brighter. Opening the refrigerator and grabbing two water bottles, Rin went back to her sister who seemed to still be in a jealous rant. Seeing her sister so worked up made Rin smile. Glad to see that at least one of them would be able to live a normal life. Shaking her head in response to something that Kagome said, Rin handed her the water bottle which she gratefully took.

After taking a swing of water, kagome settled herself down.

"He misses you." Kagome whispered not looking at her sister.

Rin almost choked on her water when Kagome spoke.

"Who?" Rin asked dumbly taking the bottle from her lips.

"You know who." Kagome scolded looking at Rin.

Rin didn't say anything and continued to find the water bottle slightly interesting.

"Ugh. Rin really?" Kagome took the water bottle away from Rin so she would look at her.

"Hey." Rin reached out for water bottle but her belly would let her leap but so far.

"No Rin. You're in agony. He's in agony. Do you know that now he barely leaves his office?"

"Like he hasn't done that before?" Rin questioned reaching for her bottle again.

Kagome leaned back further keeping it out of reach.

"Now you know it's not like that. Rin he moved."

Rin stopped and stood there stunned by her sisters words.

"What?"

Kagome came back to the table and set the water bottle down.

"Yeah. He moved out of the apartment and to somewhere else. Inuyasha doesn't even know where he is. Rin he reverted back into himself. He's. He's not who he was when he was with you." Kagome explained watching her sister for any reaction.

Rin felt herself sway for a moment then before balance came back to her. Words couldn't seem to form on her tongue so she stood there speechless, emotionless.

" Rin you need to go back." Kagome tried again in a softer tone.

"I cant." Rin hung her head.

"Why not? Rin it has been 9 months." Kagome stood from her seat and circled the counter to stand in front of her sister.

"You're having his child hon. Don't you think he has the right to know?" Kagome asked taking Rin's hands in hers.

Rin sniffed trying to keep her composer.

"He does." She agreed.

"Exactly. Then why won't you go back to him?" Kagome asked.

"She's there." Rin said softly preparing herself for Kagomes anger.

Kagome sighed in vexation feeling her temper rise.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked in a soft voice closing her eyes.

Rin looked up at her sister in surprise.

"No." Rin sighed trying to find another reason for her absence.

"I. I just don't think he wants this right now." Rin explicated motioning to her stomach.

"How do you know?" Kagome opened her eyes sincerity written all across them.

Rin replayed the last time he was there, each word he said driving into her like knives. Especially the words that regarded the child.

"I just know." Rin whispered feeling tears start to form on the brim on her eyes.

"Aw Rin." Kagome lightly pulled Rin in for an awkward hug.

Rin wrapped her arms around her sister as much as she could.

"Its going to be okay." Kagome promised.

"Here's what we're going to do." Kagome pulled from Rin.

"After you have your baby, then we'll tell him okay? Right after." Kagome smiled.

Rin thought for awhile, trying to find the fault in that.

'He doesn't have to be part of our life, he just has to know.' Rin reasoned.

"Okay." Rin smiled wiping her face from tears.

"See. All you guys needed was a break." Kagome joked letting go of Rins hands.

"Okay well I'm going to go unpack." Kagome left Rin standing there to stew over their conversation.

Rin watched her sister go. Taking a step forward she felt herself slip in something. Looking down between her feet she saw pool of water.

"When did I spill water?" She wondered aloud reaching for a paper towel in front of her.

Rin began to clean up the mess until she felt a severe sharp pain in her lower regions.

"Ack!" Rin shouted falling to the floor.

"Rin? Rin? What is it? What's happening?" Kagome quickly made her way back into the kitchen.

Coming to a stop at the entry, Kagome took in the scene in front of her with befuddlement.

"Oooh no." Kagome immediately went into action.

Making her way over carefully to Rin, Kagome picked her up and began to head to the car. Rin gasped as she felt her sister's arm go around her and lift her from the floor by passing the bag on the couch.

"Wait. Kagome. The bag." Rin breathed out.

"Forget it. We'll get it later." Kagome said off handedly ushering Rin out the door.

Rin sat in the silver volkswagen, trying to do the breathing exercises she was taught.

"Don't you dare have that baby in here Rin." Kagome chided sliding into the car quickly getting everything in order.

"When you have something trying to push out of you and you're in pain. Then we'll talk." Rin sucked in a breath finding talking to much.

"Just went into labor and she's already pissy." Kagome muttered putting the car into drive.

/

"MOVE! MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kagome shouted as she wheeled Rin as fast as she could into the crowded hospital.

"What? Is it everybody's day to be in pain today?" Kagome uttered with speculation trying to avoid hitting the people around her.

"Kagomeee." Rin whined gripping onto the arm rest.

"It's coming." She said drawing herself up off the chair.

Kagome pushed her back down on the chair by her shoulders.

"Come Rin. Were almost there." Kagome reasoned going faster.

"AAAAH" Rin felt something expand which caused her to lean forward.

"I swear Rin if you don't stop moving, I'll strap you to this chair." Kagome muttered pulling Rin back against the chair.

"You sit still with something breaking its way out of you." Rin responded back clutching her stomach.

Kagome ignored the jab and continued to look for a doctor.

"MS. MS. PLEASE SLOW DOWN WE DO HAVE OTHER PATIENTS HERE!" One of the nurses shouted after them.

Kagome stopped at wheeled the chair around to face the nurse.

"Im sorry. Is getting a pregnant lady to a doctor bad now? You know what how about we just have to kid here. And wait. You tell it to slow down because now you have to go get your diploma in order to deliver it." Kagome snided.

The nurse looked at her stunned.

"There is no need-"

"I swear if someone doesn't get this baby out of me there will be hell to pay!" Rin shouted her breathing becoming deeper.

"Nurse. What's going on?" A doctor stepped out from behind a blue curtain to observe the confrontation

"Oh Dr. Suikotsu." The nurse instantly turned to the doctor behind her.

"These rude people are making a ruckus." She said gesturing to Kagome and Rin but not taking her eyes off of the doctor.

"Uh huh. Well it you would please follow me." The doctor said motioning past him.

As Kagome passed the nurse she made sure that she could see the birdie with a clear view. Kagome smiled in satisfaction as she watched the nurse leave with a huff.

"Okay Rin. Just breathe. We're almost done." Kagome whispered in her ear following the doctor.

/

"Alright. I'm going to need you to give me one more big push." The doctor commanded.

"No. No. I. I cant. Kagome I can't push anymore." Rin cried feeling her grip on Kagomes hand go slack.

"No Rin you can. " Kagomes grip tightened on her sisters.

"Come on Rin. You can do this. I know you can. One big push okay? Ready?"

Rin shook her head in exhaustion but as Kagome began to count she began to gather her bearings.

"3. 2. 1!" Kagome yelled.

Rin gave an ear piercing scream and pushed with all of her might. Falling back onto the covers, Rin tried to get control of her ragged breathing.

"Its a girl Rin." Kagome whispered watching as they went to clean the child off.

Rin nodded her head almost hearing Kagomes words.

"Okay Rin. I'll be right back. Im going to call Inuyasha and get the bag. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." Rin breathed out.

"You did good Rin. You did good." Kagome squeezed Rins hand, leaving her to the nurses.

Rin didn't know when she fell asleep until the door opened with a creak.

"Miss?" A youki nurse asked softly lightly touching Rins shoulder.

"Yes." Rin panicked immediately sitting up.

"No. No. Relax your fine. She's fine." The nurse cooed bouncing the bundle in her arms.

"How is she?" Rin asked looking longingly at the baby.

"Well why don't you find out." The nurse laughed setting the baby in her arms carefully.

She prepared herself as the nurse let go and let her hold her child in her arms. Rin watched in fascination as the baby seemed to fight itself in waking up.

"Beautiful." Rin breathed out watching the baby open her eyes and not surprised to see gold eyes stare back her.

"Yes." The nurse said from over her shoulder.

"And such pretty eyes." She commented.

"Yeah." Rin sniffed smiling at the baby.

"Just like her dad." She smiled loving the innocent look the child possessed.

The baby held out one of her hands to Rins, which Rin took happily kissing the tiny knuckles. After a while Rin yawned, not noticing how tired she saw.

"Here I'll take her." The youki offered extending her arms.

"Could she stay in here please?" Rin asked as she set her child into the females arms.

"Well that is not really-"

"Please." Rin tried again.

"I don't want to see her go just yet." Rin admitted looking at the nurse with pleading eyes.

The nurse sighed but smiled on the inside, loving the immediate mother response the young woman had.

"Of course." She said getting the plastic cradle from the other side of the room and set it next Rins bed.

"There." The nurse smiled setting the baby down.

Rin never took her eyes off of the baby who gave her a toothless smile.

"You'll make a great mom." The nurse set her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Thank you." Rin sniffed looking up at her.

"Oh. Whats her name?" The demoness asked coming back to Rins side.

" Aiko." Rin replied in a heartbeat.

" Aiko." the nurse repeated nodding her head then leaving the two to themselves.

Rin smiled watching Aiko sleep and after awhile she followed suit.

/

"Well isn't she precious."

Rin snap her eyes open and shot up looking around for the familiar voice in the tiny room.

"Over here dear." Kagura called from her chair that she was sitting in, in her arms.

"Kagura don't." Rin said turning to her trying to get up but failing.

Kagura grinned and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Very precious." She repeated stroking the side of the babies face.

"And she's a hanyou." Kagura laughed fingering the tips of the childs covered ears.

Aiko began to fuss at the demoness's touch.

"Oh." Kagura grinned evilly to the child.

"Now don't be a fuss." Kagura reprimanded.

"Please." Rin said her voice going hoarse.

Aiko stopped fussing immediately and somehow gave Kagura a cold hard glare.

"Well arent you just like your father?" Kagura muttered going over to Rin.

Rin tensed as Aiko was suddenly set in her arms, however she was grateful.

"You know Rin. Whatever you told Sesshomaru nine months ago really put him in a vulnerable state."

Rin didn't say anything and just gazed down at her child who seemed to be fighting herself to sleep.

"Shhh." Rin said softly touching the side of her face.

Aiko immediately reacted by grabbing Rins finger then slowly falling asleep.

"Best sex I've had in months. Well at least till the end when he screamed out your name,but hey. It's a work in progress. " Kagura added looking for a reaction from her.

Rin didn't react still looking down at Aiko.

"Anyway. Rin. You are so not going to tell Sesshomaru about that." Kagura said pointing to Aiko.

"And why not? What's stopping me?" Rin asked coldly looking at Kagura with a glare.

Kagura chuckled at the question.

"Did you not see how easily I walked in here? How i easily had access to your newborn?" Kagura asked motioning around the room.

Rin became silent knowing that it was true and the thought was beginning to frighten her.

"Yes. Be afraid." Kagura went up to her making Rin crane her neck to look at her.

"Be very afraid. Because you won't want to see what happens when i am crossed." Kagura sneered.

"Yeah. But still why stay away? It is his. He will find out." Rin replied not breaking eye contact with her.

"No. You will stay away. Unless you want your family to be ripped from you." Kagura looked down at the child hearing a tiny growl come from her.

"Youre not going to hurt her." Rin tightened her hold pressing the baby closer to her chest.

"Then you're not going to tell him." Kagura replied sneering at the bundle.

Kagura lifted her head up so that her nose was upturned to the two.

"I gave you the warning. Heed it." Kagura said going out of the room.

Rin let out the breath she had been holding, feeling her heart race. Hearing a gurgle Rin looked down to Aiko seeing her eyes opened again, almost cold.

"Hey." Rin smiled tapping her nose.

"We're going to be okay." Rin smiled kissing Aikos forehead.

Backing away Rin was surprised to find a magenta moon adorning the middle of her child's forehead. Lightly Rin traced the marking feeling the clench of her heart.

"We're going to be okay." Rin repeated again covering the mark again.

Aiko looked at her with curious eyes tilting her head to the side. Rin still smiled down at her. Eventually Aiko fell asleep again, this time Rin didn't follow.

/

Just as the sun came up Rin, was still awake looking out the window. A knock sounded from the other side of the door alerting Rin. Looking down at Aiko, she noticed that she was still asleep. Pulling the cradle closer to her bedside,Rin set the baby back into the cradle careful not to wake her. The knock came again, a little louder this time.

"Come in." Rin called out not taking her eyes off of Aiko.

"See Kagome. I told you she would be up."

"Shut up." Kagome muttered going into the room.

"Hey Rin."

"Hey Kagome." Rin smiled watching as they came in, a bag and balloons.

"Hey squirt." Inuyasha said putting down the stuff animal that was wedge between his arms onto the bed.

"I get hit with a squirt gun one time." Rin laughed shaking her head.

Hearing a noise, Rin immediately snapped her head to the Aiko who just seemed to be waking up to the new voices.

"Is this her?" Kagome gushed going over to the cradle.

Rin smiled while nodding helping Kagome to pick her up.

"Everyone meet Aiko. " Rin smiled.

"Beloved. " Kagome smiled nestling the baby in her arms.

Aiko yawned stretching out her tiny limbs.

"Inuyasha. Come meet your niece. " Kagome called to him.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to her to peer over her shoulder. Aiko opened her eyes slowly at the newcomers. Kagome and Inuyasha gasped at how vividly gold the child's eyes were.

"She's beautiful Rin. " Kagome smiled.

Aiko stared at the two with curiosity written all over her face. Slowly she reached out to Kagome wanting to touch her face. Kagome smiled taking the tiny hand in hers.

"Is she hanyou?" Inuyasha suddenly asked looking away from Aiko.

"Yeah." Rin smiled looking at the display in front of her with envy.

'Maybe I should-' Rin stopped her thought by shaking her head.

Inuyasha turned back to Aiko who was looking at him.

"I think someone wants to be held by her uncle. " Kagome laughed seeing Aikos curious face.

"Uh. No. Sorry." Inuyasha tried to back away but Kagome already had Aiko out to him.

"Come on Inuyasha. Hold your niece. " Rin urged.

Inuyasha sighed and held out his arms reluctantly. Kagome carefully set Aiko into Inuyasha's arm who tensed up.

"Oh relax Inuyasha. She won't bite. " Kagome joked.

"Haha. " Inuyasha said concentrating on not dropping the small bundle in his arms.

Rin beamed at the scene before her ,feeling a bubble in her chest. Everything in that moment was perfect for Rin. Until a phone rang.

Everybody seem to freeze as the phones ring continued echoing against the hollow walls.

"Here." Kagome held out her arms to Inuyasha who quickly handed the baby over to her.

Kagome went over to Rin and sat down next to her.

"Ready? " Kagome asked watching as Inuyasha answered.

Rin shook her head no, Kaguras threat still fresh in her mind.

"I dont think i can do this Kagome. "

"Rin don't do this. You owe it to him. To her. " kagome nodded to Aiko who was staring at Rin.

" You can do this. " Kagome took one of her hands from under Aiko and squeezed Rins clenched hands.

Rin swallowed thickly watching Inuyasha continue to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Why aren't you here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled into the phone.

"Look Sesshomaru i told you. I had something to do today. "

"Come in now. " Sesshomaru commanded getting ready to hang up.

" No wait Sesshomaru. There's someone here i want you to talk to. " Inuyasha reached out the phone to Rin.

With shaking hands Rin reached out to the phone with Inuyasha nodding to her urging her to take the phone. Rin swallowed and gripped the phone putting it up to her ear.

"What the hell are you talking about Inuyasha? "

Rin heard Sesshomarus baritone voice say in irritation.

"H-hello?" Rin said timidly turning to the window.

A long pause was ensued, as Rin waited for a response.

" Rin? " Sesshomaru asked softly.

Rin felt her heart clench in her chest tears beginning to brim on her eyelids as he called her name.

" Rin? " Sesshomaru repeated again.

" Why are you with Inuyasha? "

"I. I." Rin tried to strangle out an answer but nothing came.

" Inuyasha stop doing that." Kagome reprimanded.

Rin quickly turned to the two and saw Inuyasha looking Aikos exposed ears making her whine in protest.

" Inuyasha! " Rin shouted keeping the phone from her ear.

"What? I had to see if they were real or not." Inuyasha defended continuing to poke at the child's ear.

Aiko let out a strangled cry trying to get her uncle away from her sensitive ears.

"I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru but-" Rin looked back to Inuyasha trying to contain her anger as she watched him torment her child.

"I have to go."

"Rin what was tha-"

Rin instantly hung up before he could say anything else. She took a deep breath, regaining her composure while carefully setting down the phone.

"Give her to me." Rin ordered extending her arms to kagome who willingly handed Aiko to her. Right away Aikos cries ceased as her torment was ended and she was put back in her mother's arms. Although another feeling overcame her, making her cry once more.

"Hey i didnt do it this time." Inuyasha said quickly getting behind Kagome.

Kagome looked behind her, giving him a death glare causing him to slink back from her.

"I know that." Rin smiled bouncing her child

"I think shes just hungry." Rin said honestly covering the babies head once again.

"I'll go get the nurse." Inuyasha volunteered immediately running out of the room before any protest could be made.

Rin shook her head smiling still trying to calm down her child.

"So did you tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Rin asked still in a blissful moment as Aiko began to calm down.

"Rin did you tell Sesshomaru about Aiko?" Kagome huffed in irritation.

Rins smile dropped instantly as she continued bounce her child.

"Are you serious!?" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome please. " Rin pleaded looking up at her.

"Can i not have this one moment of pure blissfulness? Where. Where." Rin looked down at Aiko whose eyes were closing.

"Where i can be the one to protect her instead of someone always protecting me?" Rin asked softly.

Kagome huffed at the declaration, seeing no fault in her plan.

"Alright fine. I'm done arguing with you." Kagome gave up putting her hands up.

"Thank you." Rin smiled looking up at her, her eyes showing sadness and happiness at the same time.

"Don't look at me like that." Kagome muttered crossing her arms.

"I love you. " Rin smiled going near her.

"We love you." She said again holding up the sleeping Aiko in her arms.

Kagome cracked a smiled at Rins "puppy" face then finally gave in.

"Alright. Alright. You know i can't go against you and her."

"Yay!" Rin beamed.

"I have found your kryptonite." Rin said quietly in triumph.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her.

"I FOUND THE NURSE!" Inuyasha shouted bursting into the room causing the baby to wake up crying once again.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome and Rin shouted at the same time.

/

(Here is you bonus chapter :)

5 years later...

"Aiko. Aiko." Rin called looking around her 5 year olds room.

"Aiko." Rin called again looking underneath her bed.

Hearing a rustle behind her, Rin smiled to herself preparing for her daughters jump. As Aiko left the top of her drawer Rin turned and caught her daughter mid air. Rin began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Hahahahaha mom. Mom. Mom stop." Aiko laughed trying to get Rins fingers away from her stomach.

Rin smiled setting her child down on the carpet floor.

"Now why aren't you dressed?" Rin asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to go to school." Aiko pouted crossing her arms.

Rin got down to her level, kneeling in front of her.

"Why not?" Rin asked taking Aikos crossed arms down.

"Because. Everyone can talk about their dad but i can't talk about mine." Aiko had a scold that reminded Rin of Sesshomaru slightly.

"Does it bother you that much?" Rin asked tucking a strand of white hair behind Aikos ear.

"Yeah." Aiko mumbled hanging her head.

Rin sighed knowing that this day would have come soon.

"Okay. Here's the deal. If you go to school, tonight i will tell you absolutely everything about your dad." Rin promised squeezing Aikos tiny hands.

"Really?" Aiko sniffed using her arm to wipe her nose.

"Of course baby." Rin smiled wiping imaginary tears from Aikos face.

"And we'll make an entire night out of it. We'll order pizza, have apple juice. The works."

"And. And watch a movie?" Aiko asked innocently with a pouty lip.

"If you want." Rin smiled.

"But that's only if we can get to school on time." Rin said seriously.

Aiko looked at the clock and saw she had about 45 minutes to get ready. Gadoing she let go of her mother's hands to sprint into the bathroom. Rin laughed at her child's antics while getting up from her kneeled position to let her child get ready.

/

"Alright are we all strapped in?" Rin asked looking back to Aiko.

"Yeah!" Aiko exclaimed excitedly throwing her hands up in the air.

Rin laughed putting the car into reverse. Aiko stayed quiet for the entire ride, having a face that she thought only Sesshomaru could possesses. Pulling up tool the school Aiko quickly unbuckled her seat belt.

" Hey hey hey. " Rin said stopping her from getting out.

"Don't i get a kiss? " Rin asked.

"But mom if I don't go now the day won't be over soon and then i don't get to hear about dad. " Aiko whined.

Rin sighed at her response and let her out.

"I love you mommy. " Aiko called back to hey quickly giving her an air kiss.

Rin mimicked the action watching her daughter skip into school joining up with two of her friends. Rin watched as Aiko walked into the building before pulling off to go to work.

/

" Hey. Hey Rin. "

Rin turned to see hey friend Kana walk up to her in what seemed like uncomfortable heels.

" Hey Kanna. Trying something new? " Rin asked gesturing to the heels.

" What? Oh yeah these. " Kana said looking down at the overly high heels.

" Well I'm trying to at least reach kohaku's shoulders. " Kana replied honestly looking back up to Rin.

" Uh huh. " Rin said continuing to walk to her office.

" Oh wait Rin. I need you to do something for me. " Kana stopped her again.

Rin sighed and turned to her.

" What is it? " Rin asked.

" I need you to plan this couples wedding for me. They are really high in class and you know i get frozen and most likely irritable around them and weird and sweaty-." Kana said hurriedly.

"Annd you would like me to? " Rin cut her off.

"Take over. Plan their wedding. " Kana said making wild hand gestures.

"Kana i have something else to plan and-"

"I'll do it." Kana replied quickly.

Rin sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"Alright. Where are they? "

"C 25." Kana smiled brightly.

" Thank you Rin so much took. I so owe you." Kana proclaimed giving her a quick hug.

"Like hell you do. " Rin mumbled getting out of the embrace going past the white haired beauty.

"Heard that." Kana laughed going to Rins office.

Rin grumbled to herself all the way down to the conference room, making people wary of her. Moving closer to the door, Rin composed herself. Touching the cold handle Rin set a pleasant smile on her face, preparing herself for whatever was on the other side of the door.

"Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting." Rin froze mid step. Seeing woman of her nightmares and the man of her dreams sitting side by side.

"Hello Rin. Fancy meeting you here. " Kagura smiled ruthlessly clutching tighter onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Rin swallowed thickly her gaze went from one pair of hating eyes to one of surprise.

"Sesshomaru. " Rin whispered to herself, feeling herself become on guard with the two.

Sesshomaru didn't speak, for words wouldn't form on his tongue. The only reaction was his eyes widening slightly which Kagura didnt miss.

'Oh this will be fun.' Kagura thought to herself looking back and forth between the former lovers.

/

I had more, but time and cliff hangers got in my way. Again guys thanks for the support it is well appreciated and so is a follow,review and/or favorite. :) until next time. Oh and there shall be more Aiko in the next chapter. Promise :).


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.5

Disclaimer

"Yes um. Hello Ms. Onigumo, Mr. Takahashi." Rin nodded closing the door softly.

Sesshomaru straightened his posture as she walked forward.

"Yes Rin. How very nice to see you." Kagura purred setting her hand on Sesshomaru's.

Rin kept the smile on her face, and set her purse on the table. Sesshomaru removed his hand from under Kagura's and set it in his lap away from her. Rin opened the folder missing the action completely.

"Okay. So you guys want to have a medium sized wedding. Could you please explain this to me." She said setting down the folder between them.

"Yes well. Sesshy here has thin side of people he wants at the wedding while I, have multiple people i would like to invite." Kagura grinned latching her arm firmly onto his.

Sesshomaru growled lowly trying to remove his arm from her grasp, but Kagura kept a tight hold on it her smile still in place.

"Alright. Well, this may be a bit much. Because we are combining these two choices." Rin explained turning to the last page in the folder.

Sesshomaru continued to stare her down, which Rin could feel but ignored.

"Yes well. That won't be a problem. Sesshy and i will split the cost. 80, 20." Kagura's smile became mischievous as she began to stroke sesshomaru's arms. Rin looked up questioningly, but wrote down the amount on the paper anyway.

"Okay. So now about your cherry blossoms. I may have to preorder those a day before the wedding to keep them fresh. And your..doves?" Rin said in puzzlement flipping a page to make sure she read it right.

"Right okay. Doves." She smiled up at them trying to ignore Sesshomaru's glare in her direction.

"Oh. Yes. Doves sound divine. Don't you think sesshy?" Kagura asked looking at him.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, his distraction still in front of him.

"Sesshy." Kagura said irritably pushing his shoulder.

Still he did not respond, which made Rin nervous.

"Sir? Are you okay?" She asked looking him in the eye.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her and he abruptly got up from the table. Both Kagura and Rin pushed back from the table surprised. Sesshomaru didn't explain his departure as he stormed out of the room slamming the door.

"Ugh. He's been so temperamental these past days. I guess seeing you made him snap." Kagura laughed putting a hand to her forehead.

Rin only sighed and gathered the papers back into the folder.

"I'll get started on ordering your linen." Rin said softly grabbing her purse.

"So when is your wedding?" Rin asked putting the folder in the purse.

"Oh. In a month. And i want someone else to plan it. I don't want you anywhere near him. Especially with your brat still parading around." Kagura said putting a hand on Rins purse.

"Watch your tongue." Rin seethed slipping her purse from under kagura's grasp.

"Theres that fire we've been missing." Kagura laughed.

"You stay away from my child." Rin warned.

"Find someone else. And i will." Kagura smiled pushing past her out the door.

Rin didn't say anything as she watched her leave trying to contain her anger. A tear streamed down her eye which she quickly swatted away.

"I need to get Aiko." Rin breathed storming out of the office.

/

"Yes. Kagome i will be able to meet you on Wednesday. " Rin repeated pulling into the parking lot of her daughters kindergarten.

"Well Rin that's what you said last time and-"

"And i said i would make it up to you on Wednesday. Now look Kagome i have to go." Rin said impatiently.

"Wait. Wait. Can you call inuyasha for me? He's not answering my calls."

"You two get into a fight again?"

"No. More like a,i almost killed him thing."

"What?!" Rin shouted sitting up in her chair.

"Well how was i supposed to know that he was allergic to chocolate?" Kagome defended.

"Goodbye Kagome."

"Wait Rin-"

Rin hung up and tried to contain her laughter from her sisters predicament. Opening the door Rin stepped out of the car and into the cool spring breeze Walking up the expanse of the sidewalk, Rin went into the small office to sign out Aiko.

"Oh hey Rin." A cheery fox demons smiled as he watched the woman enter.

"Hey Shippo." Rin smiled going to the sign out sheet.

"Taking Aiko early huh? I know she'll be ecstatic about that." Shippo commented going back to the paperwork in front of him.

"I bet she will." Rin said softly placing the pen down.

"Have a good day." Shippo called after her as she left to go find her daughter.

Coming upon a wooden door, rin softly knocked on it. She didn't have to wait long as the teacher quickly came to the door opening it up quietly and let Rin in.

"Theyre just taking a nap." The teacher clarified.

Rin nodded and went to get Aiko who was sleeping peacefully near the window. A few students that weren't asleep were quietly watching Rin maneuver around them all. Although some did pretend to be asleep in order not to get into trouble by their teacher.

"Aiko." Rin gently shook her by the shoulder.

Aiko made an incoherent noise and turned her back to Rin. Rin smiled softly and shook her again.

"Aiko. Honey come on wake up. It's time to go home . "

Aiko reluctantly turned to her mother while rubbing her eye.

"Mom?" She said sleepily.

Rin nodded and extended her arms out to her. Aiko crawled into Rins arms, wrapping her arms and legs around her mother's body. Rin carefully stood up as to not fall over. The teacher already had Aikos things in hand when Rin reached the door.

"Thank you." Rin said gratefully taking the things out of her hands.

"No problem. I'll see you on Monday." She smiled opening up the door so they could pass through.

Rin nodded her head to her and left out the building giving a quick nod goodbye to Shippo. Rin unlatched Aiko from her to put her in the car seat. As soon as Aiko was set Rin went to the drivers side and let herself in starting the car.

The ride home was silent for a few moments until Rin heard Aikos yawn.

"Hey baby." Rin smiled briefly looking back at her.

Aiko did not respond as she was trying to decipher where she was.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked not taking her eyes off of the road.

Aiko stretched and yawned once more before she answered.

"Im fine mommy."

"How was your day?"

"It was fun. Ginta and hinta and me played hide and seek. Then i didn't want to play with them anymore so i went to go play on the swings where i made a new friend. And she asked if i could come over tomorrow. Can i mommy can i?"

"Whats her name sweety?"

"Ai. And shes really nice. I think we're going to be best friends." Aiko smiled showing off her missing teeth.

"Ai. I know her mother i will call her tonight okay but i can't make any promises ,her mother has to be fine with it too."

"Okay mommy. Oh and then the teacher-"

Rin listened to her child's excited chatter about her day for awhile until it suddenly stopped. Rin looked back at her worriedly noticing that was looking at the back window. Coming to a red light, Rin stopped automatically.

"What is it aiko?" Rin asked.

"I think someone is following us mommy." Aiko answered honestly taking her eyes off of the window.

Rin became on high alert and looked closer to where aiko was looking. Rin saw a flash of white in the tinted window.

"Mommy the lights green." Aiko warned which made Rin stomp on the gas.

"Ah!"

"Sorry sweetie." Rin looked in her rearview mirror and saw that the black inifinti was still following them. Trying to keep her nerve Rin turned right, but the car still became and made a sharp left catching the car off guard making it go past her. Stopping on the side of the street Rin took a calming breath and turned towards Aiko.

"You okay?"

Aiko slowly nodded her head to shocked to say anything.

"How about we order that pizza now?" Rin asked putting the car into reverse.

"And apple juice! " Aiko smiled quickly getting over her shock.

Rin smiled and went back down the street she came unaware of the black car that was parked a few yards away from her.

(Should i stop here? Naaah ;)

"Alright sweetie. The pizza is on its way. Now what i need you to do is to go take a shower and go get the movies you want to watch."

"FROZEN!" The child shouted quickly going to her room.

"Nooo." Rin groaned as she set her things down on the kitchen counter.

/

As Rin came out of her room from taking a shower a knock came from the front door.

"Wow. Pizzas early." She commented aloud grabbing her wallet from the counter.

She approached the door but a black image caught her eye. Instantly Rin became leery and carefully dropped the wallet to the floor careful not to make a sound.

"Aiko." Rin called.

"Yes mommy?" Aiko called back.

"Where are you baby?"

"I'm still in the bathroom."

"Okay." Rin slowly treaded back to the kitchen and went behind the counter and opened one of the drawers. The knock sounded again although a little louder this time. Rin got out a pistol gun and set in a few sedatives.

"Aiko?"

"Still in the shower. " Aiko responded.

Rin silently walked to the door and carefully looked through the peephole. She saw Sesshomaru standing outside talking to Kaede.

"Shit." She breathed and re hid the gun. This time behind the stand next to the door.

"Who is it?" Rin called.

"Its me sweetie. Open up." Rin sighed knowing that she couldn't deny Kaede's request.

Slowly did she unlock the two locks and open the door.

"Hi sweetie. " kaede smiled.

"I was just talking to this gentleman here and he says he knows you." Kaede smiled gesturing to Sesshomaru who had a cold expression on his face.

"Hey mommy! I cant find frozen anyw-" Aiko stopped mid sentence when she saw her, who she called, grandmother standing there in the doorway.

"GRANDMA!" Aiko squealed accidently using her demon speed to garple the old woman in a hug.

Kaede almost fell back by the sheer force if Sesshomaru hadn't kept a steadying hand on her.

"My youre getting big." Kaede commented up righting herself.

"Yeah. I'm five now! Mommy says i'm growing up to be a big girl!" Aiko chatted excitedly.

"I bet." Kaede smiled tickling the young girls tummy.

However happy the moment was Rin and Sesshomaru seemed to be glaring daggers at eachother. Rin didn't hear her childs words until she was called once again.

"Yes sweetie was is it?" She asked breaking her glare.

"Who is that man?" Aiko asked getting down from Kaedes hold.

Rin stayed silent for as she watched Aiko walk up to him. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Who are you? Do you with my mom? Are you a friend of aunty kagome? Uncle Inuyasha?"

"Aiko. Honey." Rins sentence stopped when sesshomaru's gaze went from aikos back to hers.

"Yes mommy?" Aiko asked innocently.

Rin sighed preparing herself for what would come after she said.

"He's your father." She breathed out.

/

HA! On time! Second time in a row, although i shouldn't jinx it. I don't know if this cliffy counts as evil but if it does...ehehehehehe. Again this isnt meant to be funny. I promise you. (I might want to change the genre then huh?) But for five years yes Rin kept Aikos existence a secret. I know thats just rude. Okay well you know the drill :) and as always you're the best XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chp.6

Disclaimer

"He is?!" Aiko exclaimed.

Rin nodded her head stiffly in affirmation.

"I knew i saw some resembles somewhere. I thought it was just old age." Kaede laughed looking from Sesshomaru to Aiko then back again.

"Wait here daddy. I have to show you something!" Aiko smiled rushing back into the house.

The air around the three seemed to become tense. Which Kaede found slightly uncomfortable.

"Well dear. I will see you on Monday yes?" Kaede asked.

"Monday? I thought Aiko and i would see you on Sunday. " Rin said, looking at the old woman in confusion.

"Oh no dear it's okay. You seem to have your hands full for the weekend. And aren't you planning his wedding? " kaede laughed awkwardly, uncomfortable with sesshomaru's gaze on Rin.

"Um yes. About that. Could you..." Rin trailed off when she caught Sesshomaru's eye.

"Yes dear? "

"Um. I'll-I'll ask you later. " Rin said breaking the weird contact.

"Mhm." Kaede smiled knowingly at the two.

"Well i just be leaving. Goodbye Mr. Takahashi. " Kaede gave a nod to him and Rin.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod in the old woman's direction. Watching as Kaede left, Rin waited until she was out of sight.

"Why are you here?" She seethed snapping her glare to Sesshomaru.

"I was here to see you and to bring you home. But now i find that you had the child which oddly resembles me." Sesshomaru stated cooly.

Rin felt the anger inside her subside, which was replaced by a cold feeling. She wrapped her arms around herself, all of the sudden feeling the effects of Sesshomaru's tone of voice.

"Yes well-"

"Is she mine Rin?"

Rin hesitated at first not knowing how to answer.

"No." She answered forgetting her previous statement.

"Do not lie to me." Sesshomaru snarled. "You just said that I was her father."

Rin felt her breathing hitch and her words at loss.

"I think you should go." She whispered after a while, not meeting Sesshomaru's gaze.

"What?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Aiko honey. Come say goodbye to your dad." Rin called into the house.

"WHAT?!" Aiko yelled running back to her parents.

"What are you doing rin?" Sesshomaru asked irritated by her lack of cooperation.

"You need to leave. And I that cruel to not let my daughter say goodbye." Rin clarified watching as Aiko come to a halt in the doorway.

"But look daddy. I drew you a picture ." Aiko presented quickly. A family of stick figures adorned the page, that consisted of her in middle with Rin and Sesshomaru on either side of her, both holding her hands. Mommy, daddy and me were above their respective places, although it was misspelled a little.

"See. That's you." Aiko said proudly pointing to sesshomaru's stick figure that was on her left.

Sesshomaru got down to her level in order to see the picture better.

"You drew this?" He asked in mild curiosity.

"Yeah i did!" Aiko smiled audaciously.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru and Aiko stood there, zoning out for a minute. Trying to picture what they would be like as a family.

'They look so much alike.' She mused as she watched Aiko continue to point to various places on the piece of paper.

"Can daddy stay for dinner?"

Rin quickly got out of her musing, noticing that Sesshomaru and Aiko were looking at her expectantly.

"What? " Rin asked still in a daze.

"Can daddy stay for dinner?" Aiko repeated her eyes hopeful.

"Oh sweetie no. He can't." Rin got down on her knees so that she was at Aikos level away from Sesshomaru. " Im pretty sure he has work to do at home." Rin explained further moving the white strand of hair from Aikos face.

"Actually I don't." Sesshomaru claimed standing from his crouched position.

Rin watched as he stood up, making him appear taller than the two.

"No?" Rin repeated standing up as well, but in front of her daughter.

Sesshomaru shook his head 'no' while fixing the cuffs on his suit.

"YAY!" Aiko exclaimed excitedly jumping in the air.

"Alright then. Set another plate." Rin said turning to the hyper child.

"Which plates do I use mommy?" Aiko asked looking up at her.

"Any kind you want baby." She smiled patting her head.

Aiko gasped happily and ran inside the house dropping her paper behind her. Rin smiled as she watched her go and bent down to pick up the piece of paper she dropped.

"She's like you." Sesshomaru commented as he watched the over exuberant child run into the house.

"But she looks exactly like you." she smiled looking down at the picture that Aiko drew.

"Well except for the ears." She joked folding up the piece of paper.

"Hn."

Rin felt something strange pass through her but pushed it away and turned him.

"You might as well come inside. Pizza won't be here for another few minutes." Rin said stepping back from the door entrance.

"Youre not making your own?" Sesshomaru asked stepping up to her.

"I only made it that time so i could put what i wanted on it." Rin pouted crossing her arms.

"Yes and it came out disgusting. " Sesshomaru chuckled going into the house.

"It wasn't that bad." Rin defended going in after him, closing the door.

Not realizing that a black car was parked on the other side of the street.

(SOOOOOO TEMPTED TO STOP ...NOT ;)

Rin walked back into the kitchen, with the phone in hand. Not surprised to see Aiko chatting away with Sesshomaru, as if they knew each other her entire 5 years of life. Sesshomaru looked up at Rin who sat the phone down on the table.

"And then they all ate worms and-" Aiko looked up to Rin as well.

"Ai's mom says it's fine for you to come over. You'll be over there at 9 and i will pick you up by 12." Rin said sitting down on the stool across from the two.

"YAY!" Aiko burst, a smile spread wide across her face.

Rin looked to Sesshomaru who was staring at her. She stared back at him, still memorized by his deep golden eyes. Words began to form on her tongue but became incoherent due to the doorbell ringing. Everyone's trance was broken by the disruptive noise and Aikos shout.

"PIZZA!" Aiko hopped down from her seat and ran to the door.

"Aiko wait!"

Rin grabbed her wallet and ran after her daughter, who quickly yanked the door open revealing a lanky teen on the other side of the door.

"Hey kohaku." Rin said breathlessly stopping behind her child.

"Hi kohaku! " Aiko said excitedly.

"Hey Aiko. Rin. I have your pizza here. " Kohaku smiled bending down to give the pizza to Aiko.

"Okay go take it to your dad. " Rin said scooting Aiko back to Sesshomaru.

"Daddy! We have pizza!" Aiko yelled running into the house carful not to drop the box.

Rin laughed as she watched Aiko run off.

"So how much do I owe you?" Rin asked turning back to kohaku.

"Uhh.." Kohaku had a perplexed look on his face.

Rin looked up to him confused.

"What?"

"Her father?" Kohaku questioned.

"Yeah. Her dad's here." Rin confirmed nonchalantly. "So how much do I owe you?" She repeated again.

" Oh." Kohaku shook his himself trying to clear his head.

"Uuh $12.75." He finally announced.

Rin went into her wallet and took out the $20 that was in there and handed it to him., telling him to keep the change.

"Oh i forgot to ask. How's Yura?" She asked, loving how his face turned beet red.

"Sh-shes fine. We uh. We're going on a date after I'm done work." Kohaku stuttered scratching the back of his head.

"Oh well don't let me keep you." Rin smiled grabbing the door handle.

"Ye-yeah. Umm bye Rin." Kohaku looked up to her bashfully.

"Bye kohaku." Rin saw his face turn pale as the door closed on him.

"You really shouldn't do that to people. It makes them afraid of you." Rin sighed turning to Sesshomaru who was standing behind her.

"You were taking long. I became worried." He declared looking at her with his usual stoic expression.

"Course you were." Rin giggled going around him to the living room.

Rin walked in to see Aiko there sitting around their small coffee table, already eating the pizza.

"Hey save some for us." She joked sitting down next to her. Sesshomaru followed suit and sat down on Aikos other side.

Rin grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"So what are we watching?" Rin asked.

"Frozen!" Aiko exclaimed.

Rin muffled a groan, but got up to put it in. Sesshomaru lift an eyebrow at her in confusion by her reaction.

"You have seen frozen right?" She asked going back to her seat. Also making aiko turn quickly to him.

"I have not." He answered.

Rin felt a laugh burst from her when she saw Aikos appalled look.

"You'll love it." She giggled pressing the play button on the remote.

"Hn." He said turning his attention to the screen in front of him.

/

Yup. Stopping here. Yay :) Your reviews, follows, favorites...they make my day!

Special thanks to Alexis. Perryman. 7. Thank you sooo much for your compliment it really helped my self esteem when writing. I always think there is always something wrong with it that could be better XD Okay well..that's it. You know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp.7

Disclaimer

Rin looked over to the two as the infamous song started. She laughed at the scene she saw. Aiko was propped up against Sesshomarus side, snoring softly. While Sesshomaru seemed to be barely breathing as he always did while he slept. She chuckled to herself while turning off the movie. Carefully she unlatched Aiko from beside him and took her to her room.

As she came out she saw Sesshomaru stretching out his long limbs.

"Evening sleeping beauty. " Rin smiled going back into the living room.

"Where's Aiko? " He asked readjusting his shirt.

"Oh i put her to bed. " Rin said grabbing the empty pizza box and plates.

Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment memorized by Rins flowing movements. Sesshomaru followed her to the kitchen as she left the living room.

"Is there a reason why you're following me? " Rin asked setting the dishes in the sink.

"I need to know Rin. "

"Know what? " She asked putting the box in the trash can trying to distract herself from the question.

Sesshomaru cut in front of her so she could cease her distractions so she could give him a full answer.

"Excuse me. " Rin said softly looking up at him.

"Why did you keep her from me Rin? " He asked forcefully towering over her.

"What do you mean? " Rin asked looking down.

"Don't play coy with me Rin. You know exactly who i am referring to. " Sesshomaru reprimanded making her look up at him.

Rin felt a tear form but she refused to let it fall.

"Look. " Rin wretched her chin out of his grasp.

"I didn't want you to know because. " Rin silenced herself and clutched the counter.

'Tell him! Tell him now! ' her mind yelled at her but she was still in conflict with herself.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want her."

'NO!' her mind screamed at her for opting out.

"What? " Sesshomaru asked.

Rin rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and turned to him.

"I thought you were going to disown her for being half demon. " She said voicing at least one of her fears.

Sesshomaru stared at her disoriented, finding her fear quite irrational.

"Please. If you won't say anything just leave." She pleaded around him to the sink.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist to turn her around to face him.

"What are y-"

Rin was unable to finish her sentence as Sesshomaru planted a firm kiss on her lips. Rin tried to fight him for awhile but then caved in to his actions. Sesshomaru began to move their mouths in sync. Sesshomaru tried to move his tongue past her lips but Rin would stop him. After his third attempt Rin broke off the kiss and tried to move from him, but couldn't go far since his arms somehow made it around her waist.

"Why would you think anything like that? " Sesshomaru demanded looking down at a breathless Rin.

"I thought you hated half demons. The way you and Inuyasha fought i. I was scared for her. I didn't want a father who hated her." She answered truthfully looking down.

"No." Sesshomaru made her look up at him again.

"I could never hurt and/or hate something that we created together. Ever." He affirmed wiping a tear from Rins eye.

Rin laughed as he caressed her cheek and leaned into his touch while closing her eyes.

"You always have a way with words." She smiled opening up her gaze to him.

For a moment they stood there gazing into each others eyes as if they were together once more. Rin felt their faces become closer together, her eyes closed feeling his cool breath ghost over her lips. Before their lips could touch once again Rin turned her head so that he kissed her cheek instead. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But you should go." She said getting out of his arms.

Sesshomaru stood numb, watching her untangle herself from him. Rin crossed her arms over her chest, backing away from him. Sesshomaru nodded and left to get his coat from the couch. As he began to walk to the door Rin followed him.

"Look Sesshomaru. " Rin stopped him as he stepped out the door.

Sesshomaru turned to her not sure what to expect.

"I. I don't know how to say this. But. I don't think any of this is going to work out. "

"What are you saying?"

Rin stayed silent hopping that he would catch on.

"Are you saying that i cannot see my own daughter? "

"It's uh it's for the best."

"Who's best?" Sesshomaru stepped up to her.

"Yours or hers?" He demanded.

"Both." Rin shrugged.

"Sesshomaru please. Just don't make this anymore difficult than this is. " she pleaded.

"Why are you doing this Rin?"

"I. I. Just please go. " Rin tried form a sentence but nothing came out so she went to close the door.

"Rin wait stop. " Sesshomaru tried to stop the door from closing but Rin forced it closed.

Quickly she locked the door and peeked out the window to see him stalking down the driveway. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched his car leave. Rin looked closer into the night seeing a shiny black car. Rin felt herself panic and go for the gun that was behind the stand next to the door and double checked the locks before going to bed.

/

"Aiko honey. " Rin shook her daughter by the shoulder.

"Mf." Aiko made a incoherent response as she did many times before and turned over so that her back was to Rin.

"Oh dear. " Rin smiled.

Rin stood up and went to the foot of Aikos bed. She placed both hands on the railing and took a deep breath.

"AIKO WAKE UP NOW! WE HAVE TO GO! " Rin shouted while shaking the bed causing Aiko to sit up in fright.

"AH. AH." Aiko felt her heart beat increase in her chest and her vision focus on hey mothers form.

"Mooooooooom." She whined recovering herself with her pink blanket.

"Don't you want to see Ai today? " Rin questioned leaning more on the rail.

Aiko bolted up again this time a smile spread wide across her face.

"You have 30 minutes. You get ready before that and we will go to the park and get ice cream." Rin challenged.

Aiko got into a crouched position on the bed waiting for her mothers signal.

"Ready? " Rin moved out of the way.

"Go!" She yelled and watched as Aiko sprinted into her bathroom quickly closing the door.

Rin chuckled to herself as she watched her daughter race against time.

/

"10 minutes!" Rin called but didn't need to finish as Aiko came out of the room, dressed and a smile spread across her face.

Rin looked over her daughters appearance and chuckled when she saw toothpaste still on her face.

"You did well young one. " Rin laughed while grabbing a towel and wiping off the excess toothpaste.

Aiko laughed and tried to remove Rins hands from her face. Rin chuckled and put the towel on the table.

"Hey mom."

"Yes sweetie?" Rin turned to her.

"Where's daddy?" She asked looking around the empty expanse.

Rin sighed knowing that the question would've came sooner or later.

"He had to go home sweetie."

"Will he come back?"

Rin had to turn away from aikos innocent gaze and to the window where the sun was filtering in.

" Probably not. " She's answered.

"Oh. " Aiko whispered disappointed.

"Oh honey. " Rin bent down and gave Aiko a hug which she returned half heartedly.

"I'm sorry. " Rin whispered into her ear.

"It's okay mommy. " Aiko said gleefully.

Rin pulled back surprised by the upbeat attitude her daughter sported.

"At least i got to meet him. It's always been you and me. No one else. " she smiled.

Rin smiled at her daughters independent stature.

"I love you baby. I will always be here for you." Rin declared.

"I know mommy. "

"Good. "

Just then timer Rin had set just went off, giving the two a bit of a jolt.

"Huh. Mommy wasn't ready on time." Rin commented turning off the alarm.

"What does that mean?" Aiko asked a bit worried.

"You get two icecreams!" Rin exclaimed making Aikos face one of joy.

"YES! YES! You should be late more often mommy. " Aiko said.

Rin laughed and pushed Aiko towards the door. Aiko happily went to the door, and grabbed her book bag on the way out. Rin smiled and followed her daughter out the door, glad to see that the black car was no longer there.

/

I'm sorry but here i really need to stop. One: I needed to clear up a few things in this chapter. Two: I just needed an excuse chapter so the next chapter would make more sense and pick up from there. Of course Rins heritage still needs to be exposed. You won't know about that until later ;). Okay so (not making any promises buuuut I just might be starting a new story soon :) Although this story is not even close to being finished. Alright this authors note was WAY too long, so you know what todo. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chp.8

Disclaimer

Rin stared into the mug of steaming tea in front of her, distant from the conversation she was having with her boss Kaede. A conversation meant for Sunday.

"Rin child? Are you okay? "

Rin looked up in a daze at the old woman momentarily out of it

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine. I'm just-"

"Thinking about Aikos father." Kaede stated matter of fact, sipping some tea from her cup.

"How did you-"

"Oh please child I could see it on your face yesterday. You two had something that was very powerful and as a result Aiko came. Now what I can't fathom is why you two are not together. I mean obviously the chemistry is there. You still feel something for each other so why-"

"Actually that's why i wanted to talk to you today." Rin cut her off abruptly.

Kaede looked up at the young woman across from her surprised by her sudden interruption. Rin took a deep breath trying to form a sentence in her mind, before saying anything.

"I uh. I need to change my clients."

"Which ones?"

"The ones that Kanna handed off to me." She clarified.

Instantly Kaede went into business mode grabbing a piece of paper that was lying next to them and a pen from the counter near them.

"Reason?" She asked jotting down a few things as she went.

"To close to home." Rin answered, trying to pass by the questions by being as vague as possible.

Kaede wrote down her answer without question and continued

"Did the bride and/or groom have an issue with you?"

"Just the bride."

"Did the bride ask for this switch?"

"She did."

"Okay." Kaede continued on, writing a few more lines before asking for the client's name.

"Kagura omigumo. "

"And the grooms?" Kaede asked.

Rins lips tightened debating on whether to tell her or not.

"May i ask why his name is relevant?"

"I need to run it by both parties and i need to be sure i get the right people."

"Sesshomaru Takahashi." She murmured under her breath.

"Im sorry dear. Would you please say that again?" Kaede asked positioning her pen.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi." Rin said louder avoiding eye contact with the old woman.

Kaede's pen stopped mid sentence and hit the paper with a tiny thud.

"As in...Aikos father Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked traces of disbelief entwined in her voice.

Rin gave a slight nod in affirmation still avoiding Kaede's gaze.

"Oh child. Can't you see?"

"See what exactly?" Rin asked bitterly looking down into her mug.

Kaede sighed, disappointed in Rins reluctance to comply with fate's plan. Kaede sat for a moment debating whether she should intervene or not.

"I'm sorry dear. But-" Kaede ripped the piece of paper she had been writing on in half.

"I can't help you with this." She said setting the paper to the side.

Rin looked at her, a flash of anger then disbelief flitted across her face.

" Kaede!" She exclaimed.

"Im sorry child but fate is working. You don't just get to meet the love of your life twice in one lifetime. Believe me child I know." Kaede explained placing a hand on Rins.

"Maybe you don't." Rin said bitterly taking her hand from under Kaede's.

"Must you be so dramatic?" She sighed.

Rin took a breath ready to give Kaede an earful but the loud vibrate of her phone caught her off guard. Quickly she went for her phone that was in her purse, thinking it was Ai's mother, instead she found her sister's name across her screen

"Something the matter?" Kaede asked watching Rin's expression go to one of surprise.

CALL ME NOW!

The text read, confusing Rin as to why her sister just didn't call her.

"Uh no." She said placing the phone on the table.

She stared at the phone for a moment waiting for something else to happen but nothing did. Satisfied with the silence, Rin took a deep breath again beginning to give Kaede another excuse but the phone vibrated again. Giving out a frustrated sigh Rin picked up the phone again.

AS IN TODAY! RIGHT NOW! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND CALL ME!

Rin huffed at the message and texted her sister back.

WHY CAN'T YOU CALL ME?!

Rin went to put down her phone but the reply was instant.

TOO EXCITED! JUST CALL ME!

Rin refrained from texting back a retort that wasn't so nice.

"Have to go?" Kaede asked getting up from her seat.

"Yeah." Rin replied grabbing her purse.

Both women walked to the door, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Rin was about to leave when Kaede stopped her by her arm.

"Rin truly. Think about it. Did you think you would see him after Aiko was born?"

'Yes. After the entire thing with Kagura blew over, I would've gone to see him myself.' Rin thought but held her tongue, something inside her was still stirring from last night which she still pointedly ignored.

"I didnt." She lied getting her arm from Kaede's grip and walking to her car.

"It's fate dear! Just let it happen!" Kaede shouted after her.

Rin sighed as Kaedes cheerfulness as she got into the car, trying to steel her nerves before she called Kagome.

"Rin! Finally you called! I have SO much to tell you! Well mainly three things. Well three things! Well that may count as two but-"

"Dammit kagome just tell me!" Rin yelled irritably while starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Okay. Okay. So Kohaku FINALLY broke up with Kanna."

"Really? It took him long enough." Rin commented driving down the street.

"I know! Especially if he was serious about Yura. But i still can't believe it took him this long! He shouldn't have been leading kana on like that." Kagome explained.

"Yeah. And besides Kana was too old for him anyway." She said.

"Yeah well that wasn't really the big news so yeah i guess it was two things."

"Kagome." Rin groaned stopping at a red light.

"Right right sorry. Anyway...INUYASHA PROPOSED TO ME! " Kagome screeched.

Rin was still for a second processing what she said, then immediately a squeal ripped through her throat. A car behind her beeped their horn, signaling for her to go.

"Shut up is your sister getting married!" She yelled back but still complied to the law and drove off at the last second leaving the other car with a red light.

"OH MY GOSH KAGOME!" She finally gushed.

"I KNOW RIN! I KNOW! I CANT BELIEVE IT EITHER! AND HOW HE PROPOSED! Oh Rin how he proposed." Kagome said in a blissful tone.

"Well don't leave me hanging Kagome! Tell me everything that happened!" Rin exclaimed.

"Okay well. Yesterday-"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Wait a minute. This happened yesterday!" Rin shouted.

"What? No. No Rin let me finish."

Rin huffed but stayed silent, so she could finish.

"Okay so yesterday Inuyasha went to the office as usual and I went to the daycare but then he asked me to come to dinner later and of course i said yes. So at dinner we had the best time, except for when he brought something up about how Kikyo wouldnt go for a restaurant like this and of course you know me I got peeved and walked out the restaurant. He came after me and I was half way down the sidewalk when he caught up to me and then it started to rain. Well he got me under a roof from a store, and he was looking flustered and all. Oh it was so cute, but then he got down on one knee apologized saying that it wasn't how he wanted it to go and i asked him what. So he told me how much he loved me and all and then pulled out this stunning ring!" Kagome finished finally taking a breath.

"Oh and of course i want you to plan the wedding!" She said after catching her breath.

"Well i dont know if Ill be available but-"

"Oh Rin come on we've been planning this since we were children!"

Rin chuckled and shook her head turning down Ai's street.

"Alright. Since you begged me I guess ill do the proposal sounded divine Kagome." Rin complimented.

"Oh! Which reminds me, there is one more thing and it involves you Rin." Kagome teased.

"Me?"

"Mhm you."

"Alright...what is it?" Rin asked thoroughly intrigued stopping a street away from Ai's house.

"Okay well. You know Sesshomaru. Well of course you. Rin this is the best news ever!"

"Just tell me!" Rin shouted becoming frustrated with Kagomes excessive talking.

"He's not getting married!" Kagome bursted.

"What? " Rin asked slightly confused

"Yup! Sesshomaru Takashi is a free man Rin. Which makes it easier for you to swoop in and tell him about Aiko. And they oh my gosh Rin I hear wedding bells already! Well other than my own." Kagome laughed.

Rin grumbled something incoherent and leaned her head back on the seat.

"Oh psh! Rin! Honestly! You guys can finally be together! It's like a fairytale."

Rin sighed debating on what to do about the situation.

"Rin i have to go Inuyasha's home and we have alot to talk about. I'll text you his address now. So you two can work it out, and finally be a family!"

"Wait Kagome how do you have his address?" Rins question was never answered because Kagome hung up, but immediately after her phone vibrated.

Rin sighed and looked at her phone saw his address across her phone. Rin huffed debating whether to delete it or not. Looking at the time she saw that she had 5 minutes before she had to pick up Aiko.

"Damn." She muttered setting down her phone deciding to forget it about it for awhile.

/

"Mom i had so much fun! Ai and I played humans and demons, then played with her dolls. Oh she wanted to know if I could come over again!"

Rin smiled as she heard her child's excited chatter as she pulled into the parking lot of the park.

"Okay sweetie. Ill talk to her mom." She said getting out of the car.

As she stepped out of the car she saw a flashy blue corvette sitting idly two spaces away from her. Shaking off the feeling of knowing who's the car belonged too, rin went to the other side of her van and opened the door to let Aiko out. As aiko stepped out, Rin noticed the residue of ice cream still across her daughters face. She smiled and wiped off the excess icecream. After she was done, rin straightened her stance and took her daughter's hand. As they made it to the edge of the parking lot the woman that occupied the car stepped out confirming Rins worst fear.

"Hey sweetie why don't you go play? Mommy has to talk to friend." She said crouching down to her level.

Aiko stumbled forward a bit confused by her mother's request. Looking over her mother's shoulder she saw a woman of regal stature leaning against her car. Rin looked back to where she was looking and saw Kagura glaring in their direction

"It's okay sweetie. Just go." She pushed her further onto the grass.

Again Aiko stumbled still skeptic, but complied to her mother's request. Rin smiled as she watched her child run onto the playground forgetting the problem at hand for a moment. As she watched Aiko make it safely to the playground, Rin stood up from her position and went over to awaiting fate.

"So. That's the little brat you've been raising." Kagura commented as Rin made it over to her.

"Watch it Kagura. And what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Rin seethed stopping in front of Kagura.

"Oh can I not visit my previous wedding planner?" Kagura jested getting off of her car.

"Uh huh. Oh and sorry about the split." Rin said giving a slightly sympathetic look.

Kagura sneered at her and looked over her shoulder to Aiko who was playing with a friend she just met. Rin turned to making sure that she was fine.

"Too bad he found out about her." Kagura commented going over to the drivers side of the cat.

"I didn't tell him."

"Yes i know you didnt. Im not an idiot. Unlike you humans." Kagura sneered turning to face rin.

"You know. I thought you smarter dear. But obviously childish games have clouded your mind with stupidity."

Rin just glared at the woman across from her, hatred seething out of her.

"I had access to your child once Rin. I can do it again." Kagura threanted getting into the car.

Before Rin could respond, Kagura started the car and backed out of the parking lot leaving Rin with a mix of emotion. Rin looked over to the playground happy in seeing Aiko playing on the swings with her new friend. She walked over to the closest bench and sat down watching Aiko play.

"Aiko sweetie time to go." Rin called out as the sun came down

Immediately Aiko came running back to her mother a goofy grin across her face.

"Hey sweetie. Who were you playing with?" Rin questioned taking Aikos hand and leading her to the car.

"Oh! That was Kiara. She's really nice." Aiko gushed.

"I bet. " Rin smiled opening up the car door so Aiko could get in.

Feeling her phone vibrate Rin took it out and saw an unknown number fleeting across her screen with a message under it.

I warned you Rin.

A picture of Aiko was above the message causing Rin to panic.

"Hey. How does staying over aunty Kagome's house sound?" She asked.

"A sleepover with aunty Kagome? YAY!" Aiko exclaimed buckling herself in.

Rin smiled and kissed Aikos forehead before closing the door. Before she went to the drivers side, Rin surveyed her surroundings making sure Kagura wasn't there. Not seeing a flashy car in sight Rin got into the driver's side and left the park, a black car sneaking in behind them.

/

AHAHAHAHA! I stop here! Question (not to be rude just curious) If someone who doesn't read a usual pairing then comes to your story to read it...that is a compliment right? Just asking but THANKS anyway for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following. Youre the best. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chp.9

Disclaimer

Rin quickly made it into the house with Aiko happily skipping in front of her.

"Alright hon. You go pack your bag." Rin said closing the door.

"Can i bring my rabbit with me?" Aiko asked making her way to her room.

"Of course you can." Rin smiled looking away from the window while closing the curtain.

Aiko happily skipped to her room, leaving Rin to check out the entire house for anything indifferent. First she placed her purse on the kitchen counter and paused, listening for anything while scanning the living room as well as the kitchen. Not hearing a thing or seeing anything out of the ordinary Rin went into her room.

"Mommy!" Aiko called out suddenly making Rin jump a little.

"I'm coming sweetie, hold on." Rin replied coming out of her room while stuffing the gun she held in the back of her pants.

Quickly Rin ran in to her daughter's room to see her over packed suitcase sitting atop of her unmade bed.

"Sweetie." Rin smiled smiled softly while fixing her shirt so it covered the object behind her.

"How long am I staying?" Aiko asked trying to stuff another stuffed animal into her overstuffed bag.

"Well. It's Sunday and since they live closer to your school i would say all week." Rin laughed helping her daughter unpack her bag so she could repack it again.

"REALLY!?" Aiko shrieked hugging her prized rabbit close.

"Yes of course." Rin affirmed, repacking most of the clothes Aiko didn't pack.

Aiko began to babble about the multiple things she could do with her aunt while Rin half heartedly listened still on alert for any danger she missed. Soon she was finished packing and took the suitcase off of the bed setting it next to Aiko.

"All done." She declared getting up.

"Wait. Wait. I want to get my special toothbrush." Aiko said running to the bathroom with the rabbit still in her arms.

"But they have your toothbrush there." Rin called after her, but it was too late aiko was already rummaging through her cabinets to find it.

Rin smiled while shaking her head. She left the room in order to make a call to Kagome. Grabbing her phone Rin went to call but a sudden knock on the door stopped her. By the second hard knock, rin got out of her shock and her guard was immediately up. She took out the gun she had tucked away and went to the door to look out the window. She saw a man with a low braid and violet eyes looking around in his spot.

"Hey mommy. I'm all done." Aiko called out coming out of her room her tooth brush and rabbit with her. The looked directly towards Rin but not completely.

"Hey Aiko come here." Rin directed gesturing Aiko to her side.

Without question Aiko quickly ran over to her mother. Rin pushed Aiko behind her keeping the gun out of her range.

"Mommy." Aiko whispered clinging to Rins side.

"What's going on?"

"Shh." Rin said not taking her eyes off of the window.

"Mommy? " Aiko questioned again.

Rin put on a smile and turned to face Aiko daughter who had a confused look on her face.

"It's nothing sweetie. Mommys just being paranoid." Rin explained petting Aikos head.

Aiko smiled up at her showing off her missing teeth. Rin turned back to the window expecting to see the man still there, but he was not. Panicking Rin quickly turned still hiding Aiko behind her.

"Baby where's your suit case?" She asked looking back at Aiko.

"In my room." She answered confused by her moms question.

"Can you go get it please?" Rin asked keeping her eyes on Aiko.

Aiko nodded and went into her room. Rin took deep breaths, trying to control her anxiety rate so Aiko wouldn't be worried. Slowly she lifted her head and saw the man from the door staring at her through the patio door. After that everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Aiko came out with her bag as the man slid the door open. Rin ran over to Aiko and picked her up with her suitcase plopping in Aikos lap. She ran for the door but her steps faltered as a bang sounded through the air. Rin stumbled almost dropping Aiko as she felt something lodged into her shoulder. Shooting blindly behind her, Rin heard a grunt but didn't turn around to see the damage. Aikos screams went unheard as Rin ran out the door, to the car.

"Mommy." Aiko whined seeing her mother's blood.

"It's all right sweetie. Im going to take you to aunty kagome's." Rin replied feeling an odd throbbing pain course in her upper right shoulder

Ignoring any and all signs of impairment Rin opened the door and plopped Aiko inside along with her bag then closed the door.

"Sweetie im going to need you to buckle yourself in." Rin said going into the driver's side buckling herself in. Her hand grazed her shoulder making her wince and feel as sticky substance surround her hand. Rin shook her head and pulled down the visor looking for the extra keys she had.

As Aiko did as she was told Rin looked up at the doorway, relieved that the man had not followed them. But she spoke too soon, as Rin started the car the man came out with a blood seeping out of his abdomen.

Just as Aiko got her seat belt in place, the man began to shoot at them almost breaking the windshield. Rin backed out of the driveway as fast as she could then gunned it down the street.

"Mommy!" Aiko cried becoming scared of her mother's increasing speed.

"I'm sorry sweetie but i really need to get you to aunty Kagome's now." Rin explained looking out her rearview mirror.

Not seeing a car in site Rin relaxed a bit and went to call Kagome once again but an unknown number was flitting across her screen.

Tsk. Tsk. Rin. Your family won't be able to save you now.

Rin became frightened as she saw her sister's picture and Inuyasha's under the text.

"Damnit." Rin said in frustration throwing the phone into the little compartment under the radio.

Rin tried to figure out where else to go but nothing came to mind except for one.

'Worth a shot.' Rin thought, but the impact from the back stopped her thoughts mid way.

"MOMMY." Aiko cried holding onto her rabbit.

"SHIT!" Rin yelled swerving away from the black car that appeared in back of them.

The car followed her movements and hit her bumper again making them be pushed forward once again. Rapidly Rin grabbed her phone and went to her most recent text messages. Finding what she was looking for, Rin pressed the address and waited until the woman spoke up. After a minute of swerving and avoiding the car behind her the woman spoke up telling her to make a hard right.

"Okay hon. I'm going to drop you off at daddys." Rin informed not taking her eyes off of the road. But Aiko was too afraid to say anything so she just nodded mutely. Rin quickly made the turn gratefully catching the black car off guard.

"Daddy?" Aiko finally asked, getting over her shock.

"Yes sweetie." Rin smiled taking a brief glimpse at her.

Rin continued to follow the woman's instructions, trying to figure out where she was. At one point Rin turned down a desolate road, finding herself now lost

"Mom?" Aiko questioned unable to form her question.

"Its okay sweetie." Rin assured although she was skeptical herself.

After a while rin showed up to a big house that seemed to be hidden by the trees and by itself. With her adrenaline dying down Rin felt pain throb in her shoulder.. Rin slowly stopped in the driveway making her car come to a stop. Slowly she came out not taking her eyes off of the house. Going to Aikos side of the car she let her out slowly, but squealing echoed the desolate road which made Rin go faster in getting Aiko out.

"Shit." Rin ripped the seat belt off of Aiko and picked her up her adrenaline kicking back in clouding the pain from her shoulder again.

"Mommy. What are we doing here?" Aiko questioned intimidated by the big house in front of her.

Rin took out her suitcase and ran to the front door as fast as she could. Getting to the door Rin banged on the door waiting for an answer.

"Please be home. Please be home." Rin chanted baning on the door again.

Another tire squeal echoed through the disinhibited street causing to panic. Again she banged on the door which thankfully opened to a scolding male.

"Please. Watch her. " Rin pleaded handing aiko off to the tall silver haired male.

Sesshomaru clumsily took Aiko from Rin before she fell. Rin ran back down the steps and to the car hastily sliding in while starting the car. Sesshomaru watched in frozen shock as Rin left down the street with another car following after her.

Rin checked her mirror as she saw the black car follow her from Sesshomaru's place. As his house disappeared from her rearview mirror rin felt her adrenaline go and the pain in her shoulder caused her jerk forward. Seeing its chance the black car hit the back of her bumper harder than before. Rin felt the back of her car swerve which she tried to stop. Unsuccessfully Rin spun in circles then off to the side of the road hitting a guard rail. The front end of rins car backed into the dash, as well as the windshield cracked causing the glass to pierce Rin in the face. Rin tried to move but her ribs felt achy and cracked while her body began to shut down. The black car stopped and rolled it's window down revealing the man from before. For a second the man surveyed the damage and seemed to be waiting for something. Rin tried to say something that would may even be a plea for help but nothing came out. The man sneered at her while rolling up his window and leaving her there. With the pain to great Rin began to succumb to the drowsiness that settled over her. Her last sense that went out was her hearing, when she heard the strangled cry of her daughter and police sirens that followed.

/

HEEEY! PLOT THINGY OR ANOTHER XD Sorry im tired please forgive...okay so Kisses, Hugs, Awkward pats on the back (associated with the hug XD) Okay you know what todo :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chp.10

Disclaimer

The events played in Rin's mind, seeming to go on loop. But always ending right on the crash, until finally her mind decided to show the rest of it and even add her daughters cry.

"Aiko!" Rin blurted out coming out of her coma like state.

Sharp pain hit it like a wave causing her to slump back onto the soft bed beneath her.

"Ah Rin. Good you're awake." A pleasant voice entered.

Rin made no move to acknowledge the voice.

"I see the morphine has come down a bit." The doctor commented turning up the dial.

"Where's my daughter." Rin croaked looking to the doctor.

"Uuuh..."

"She's fine Rin." A familiar voice entered.

Rin looked to her sister who stood in the doorway a mix of happiness and tears marred her face.

"Oh right. Your sister's here. " the doctor grunted upset that the woman had not waited for his okay.

"Can you leave us?" Kagome asked walking up to Rin's bedside.

"Very well. You have 5 minutes. I gave her more painkillers that will make her sleep." The doctor informed leaving the two sisters alone.

As soon as the doctor left Kagome threw her arms around Rin's neck almost choking her

"AH! Rin don't you EVER do that to me again!" Kagome reprimanded pulling away from her.

Rin studied her sisters disheveled look for a moment.

"I'm sorry?" Rin tried.

"You're damn right you're sorry. Why did i have to get a call from Sesshomaru to know that you were in trouble?"

"Where's Aiko? " Rin asked suddenly remembering her cause of hysteria from before.

"Huh? Aiko? Rin she's fine i promise. She's with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." She promised.

"Can i see her?" Rin asked trying to get up herself.

"Rin no. You need to be conscious when you see her. Which reminds me." Kagome looked to her watch and saw she had at least two minutes left.

"Rin you're going to be staying at sesshomaru's."

Rin felt her body begin to slack but Kagome's declaration brought her back.

"What? "

"Yeah. You need to tell him everything and you need to be protected. Besides i think it's about due time Aiko spends time with her father." Kagome said getting up.

"Wait. Kagome."

"No Rin. You're not going to argue with me on this. The paperwork is filled out. It is set." Kagome said.

"Kagome." Rin breathed losing consciousness fast.

Kagome smiled as she watched her sister fall into a deep sleep.

"It's for the best." She said kissing rins forehead then leaving the room.

She walked down the small hallways back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Aiko was next to Sesshomaru seemingly trying to read.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked first standing up.

"She's fine." Kagome smiled patting Inuyasha's chest.

"Does she know?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her.

Kagome nodded her head and turned to Aiko.

"Aiko?"

Aiko peeled herself from her book to look at her aunt.

"How would you like to live with daddy for awhile?"

"Did mommy say it was okay?" She asked her voice distant than usual.

"She did." Kagome nodded.

"I want to see mommy." Aiko sniffed.

"Oh sweetie." Kagome enveloped Aiko into a hug letting the girl cry silently on her shoulder.

"Let's go get the papers." Kagome said removing Aiko from her embrace and to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat shocked for a minute then hugged the little girl close to him letting her cry.

"Look sessh you're a natural." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome gave him a pointed look but couldn't help but to agree with him.

"Alright lets go." Kagome said standing up.

Sesshomaru nodded expecting to get up with ease but Aiko latched seemed to have latched onto him and had fallen asleep. Sighing he picked her up, making sure she was secure in his arms then nodded again to kagome. Kagome couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face at the two but composed herself to lead them. Quickly Inuyasha got out his phone and snapped a secret picture of Sesshomaru and Aiko.

"Rin won't believe this." Inuyasha snickered immediately following the three.

/

Rin groaned as she peeled her eyes open once again. She looked around trying to familiarize herself where she was. The door to her left creaked making her alert of another person who wishes to enter.

"Aiko?" Rin called as the door creaked open further revealing her daughter's ears.

Aiko stuck her head in timidly, seemingly afraid to come in any further.

"Aiko sweetie come in." Rin said inviting her daughter in.

The door slammed open with Aiko sprinting into the room and to her mother's side her head buried into her side. Rin grunted but ignored the pain when she heard her daughters sniffles.

"I was so scared mommy. You wouldn't wake up." She cried tears streaming down her face.

Rin looked down at daughter, upset with herself for putting her through that pain. Rin could not form words so she just held her daughter close letting her cry till her hearts content. After a while Aikos cries turned to sniffles then to muted hiccups that made her jump in place from time to time. Still seeing her upset Rin tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

"How about you tell me about what i missed?" Rin asked a smile on her face hoping to have Aiko smile as well.

Aikos hiccups stopped as she looked up to her mother her eyes still watering.

"Come on. I want to know EVERYTHING that i missed." Rin insisted still smiling at her.

"Okay!" Aiko smiled sitting up against her mother's side.

Aiko excitedly chatted away about her day from Monday morning to now. She added in what she ate for good measure, ensuring that her mother got the full effect of her days. Rin inserted a few comments here and therebas well as some stow away questions for Sesshomaru. Such as why did Aiko stay up till ten eating icecream and watching tv? Never the less Rin was content in the knowledge that her child was very well taken care of and seeing her excitement about spending time with her father made her feel all the more better. Although pain still radiated through her body she kept a concealed face so her daughter wouldn't be worried. Soon aiko was out of breath and her story finished.

"Wow. You had a busy two days haven't you?" Rin smiled but soon turned into a regretful yawn.

"Oh sorry mommy." Akiko whispered looking down.

"Why sweetie?" Rin asked looking down at her.

"I was supposed to tell daddy when you woke up so he could help you. But. But i missed you and wanted to talk to you." Aiko confessed looking down in shame.

"Sweetie it's okay." Rin assured petting her head.

"You can always talk to me." Rin said.

Looking at the doorway she saw Sesshomaru there looking at them. Aiko turned to where she was looking and saw her father there. Instantly she ran to him and jumped up onto him encasing him in a hug.

"Im sorry daddy." She sniffled burying her face in his shoulder.

"It is alright Aiko. I would do the same." Sesshomaru promised hugging her back.

Rin looked on at the scene and felt herself well up at the affection. Hearing a sniffle Sesshomaru looked at rin and saw her almost crying.

"Hey. How about you go get the pictures you drew for mommy." He said looking down at Aiko.

Aikos face lit up as she climbed down from Sesshomaru's hug and ran out of the room to find her drawings. Rin giggled as she watched her child's excitement explode through her. Looking at Sesshomaru Rin was surprised to see that he had a hidden smile as well. Soon Aikos foot steps were too distant for Rin to hear and Sesshomaru turned towards her when he heard movement come from her. Using his speed Sesshomaru was at her side in a second looking down at her. Rin stopped moving for a moment surprised by his sudden appearance.

"How are you Rin?"

Rin stared at him for a moment confused by his concern until she felt a sharp pain in her side. Rin groaned very careful not to scream and held her side. In an instant Sesshomaru had pain killers in the palm of his hand as well water in the other. Rin took the pills from his hand and swallowed them then took the water taking a gulp. Giving back the glass Rin leaned back against the headboard.

"Guess that answers your question." Rin laughed closing her eyes.

"Rin."

Rin peeked an eye open to show that she was paying attention.

"Who did this?" He asked not moving from his stance.

Rins eyes flew open at his question. Her words were at loss as she tried to find the answer but nothing came to mind at the moment.

'Tell him. Tell him now!' Her mind screamed by she kept her mouth firmly shut.

Sesshomaru waited for her to say something but she seemed reluctant.

"I-" Rin began but Aiko barged in stopping the integration in its tracks.

Aiko jumped on to the bed, a smile flitted across her face. Rin smiled as well letting Aiko skip from page to page of her drawings, but too fast to where Rin couldn't keep up. On the last page Aiko drew herself, and Sesshomaru standing under a colorful rainbow.

"I like this one. Don't you like it sesshomaru?" Rin asked passing the page over to him.

Sesshomaru studied the page with up most scrunty.

"I do." He said handing back the paper.

Aiko smiled taking the paper back.

"Can we hang it with the rest daddy? Can we?" She asked hopefully pressing the paper to her chest.

"Where are the rest?" Rin asked looking back and forth from aiko to Sesshomaru.

"On the re-re." Aiko look thoughtful for a second but then looked up to sesshomaru for help.

"The fridge." He said simply going around to the empty side of the bed.

"Yeah that!" She exclaimed looking back at Rin.

Rin smiled at aiko loving the time the two spent together. Rin felt the medicine begin to take affect as she yawned.

"Alright Aiko time to let mommy get her rest." Sesshomaru said sitting on the bed and holding his arms out to her.

Aiko looked at Rin for a moment seemingly afraid to leave but Rin nodded. Aiko smiled and kissed Rins forehead.

"What was that for?" She giggled.

"Because you always kiss me on my head and i feel better." Aiko said simply going over to sesshomaru and latching onto him.

Sesshomaru smiled and stood with aiko in his arms and her head on his chest.

"Feel better. Okay mommy?" She asked hopefully.

Rin nodded feeling her eyes close a bit but by the time she opened them they were gone. Sighing she tried to turn but her midsection stopped her so she slept in the uncomfortable position on her back.

(Sooo tempted, just press the NEVERMIND I WILL CONTINUE :)

/

Rin tossed a bit when she heard the door creak open but didnt open her eyes to see who it was. Although hearing a closing noise Rin gasped awake to find sesshomaru across from her.

"I didnt mean to disturb you." He said honestly opening another drawer.

Rin sighed and laid back down on the bed. The medicine was in too much of an effect for Rin to be coherent of anything that happened. Sesshomaru took the clothes out and went to go the door but Rins call stopped him.

"Wait Sesshomaru. I-i have to tell you." Rin slurred her arm outstretched a bit.

Sesshomaru stopped at the doorway deciding whether to stay or go.

"Please." Rin said her eyes still half closed.

Sesshomaru sighed while closing the door and going back over to the bed. He sat on the far of the bed waiting for Rin. Rin looked up at him confused for a moment but then sat up.

"I hope you dont hate me when i say this. Please dont hate me." She pleaded looking up at him.

"I could never hate you Rin." He promised setting a hand on hers.

Rin had a soft smile on her face and prepared herself to tell him.

"The accident. Wasn't an accident. It was set up. "

"By who?" He pressed.

"You'll hate me." Rin sniffed pulling away from him.

"Rin." Sesshomaru crawled more onto the bed and cradled Rin in his arms.

"I could never EVER hate you. I-"

Sesshomaru stopped debating on if he should say what he was really was thinking.

"I've never stopped loving you." He whispered into her hair.

Rins sniffling stopped as she looked up to him.

"Sesshomaru." She smiled placing her hand on his cheek.

Sesshomaru looked down at her a hidden smile in place on his emotionless mask.

"Who was it Rin?" He pressed softly.

Rin sighed and looked down.

"It was Kagura." She whispered but Sesshomaru heard her clear enough and his hold tightened on her.

"That uh. That day that i she came she. She threatened me while i was still with aiko. Who you weren't supposed to know of. That's why i ran, tried to get away from you as far as possible but. That didn't work. Somehow i still ran into you. Even then i tried to run but that backfired too." She laughed bitterly not looking up at him.

"I guess the truth is. I've never stopped loving you too. But i wanted to give Aiko a chance at life no matter how small." She said playing with a strand of his hair.

Sesshomaru placed a hand the one that was playing with his hair making Rin look up at him on surprise.

"Thank you Rin."

"F-for what?" She stuttered a little uneasy by his intense gold eyes.

"For being strong enough to raise Aiko on your own. But you don't have to do that anymore." He said.

"What do you mean?" She yawned placing her head on his chest and then falling asleep.

"I'm going to protect you now." He whispered holding Rin closer to him then nodding of himself.

/

DONE. DONE. DONE! With this chapter of course :) Okay so support is through the roof! And i thank you SOOO much for that! You're all amazing as always. Although this might have been the chapter you've all been waiting for ;). Okay well you know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp.11

Disclaimer

Rin peeled her eyes open once again. The sun glared into her face making her squint in disdain. Groaning she turned away from the offending light, hitting something with her hand. She made a muffled sound as she picked her head up from the pillow. Lifting her head she saw a white tray holding what seemed to be breakfast for her. Seeing a note Rin quickly grabbed it and read it.

Took Aiko to school. Here's your breakfast. Take it easy.

Rin smiled shaking her head then put it back down. Groaning Rin in pain Rin picked up the tray and placed it on her lap. Glad to see her painkillers there Rin went to take them first. Feeling herself relax considerably Rin began to eat.

/

Rin limped down the last step of the staircase with the tray in hand. Taking it slow Rin limped into the kitchen and set down the tray on the closest counter. Taking a few deep breaths Rin looked around the extravagant kitchen impressed by its size. Bringing the tray to the sink Rin began to wash the everything that was on there.

Putting away the last plate Rin surveyed the kitchen once again before leaving to find the living room. Going forward from where she was, she passed the staircase she came down she ended up in a room that had just windows and chairs in it. Feeling drowsy run fell on to the couch in front of her. Getting more comfortable Rin stretched out onto the couch beginning to fall asleep. Just as her eyes closed the doorbell rang causing Rin to jump at the noise. Trying to relax her heartbeat Rin stood up to go answer the door which rang again.

"I'm coming." She muttered making it to the door.

Swinging it open she saw her sisters smiling face.

"Why are you here?" Rin asked leaning against the door.

"It's Wednesday. Oh nice outfit. " Kagome chirped skipping into the doorway.

Rin groaned while closing the door and looked down to her outfit that consisted of a big shirt that was sesshomaru's and shorts.

"Rin come on. We need to talk about my wedding."

Yawning Rin peeled herself off the door and followed Kagome back into the room she was in before. Kagome laughed as she watched her sister stumble around and sit clumsily next to her. Almost half conscious Rin fell onto Kagomes lap.

"Hi." Kagome giggled looking down at her sister.

Rin looked up at her and gave half grin.

"So what are we talking about?" Rin asked picking herself up and turning so that she was facing Kagome.

"Myy wedding." Kagome giggled tucking her feet under herself.

"But didnt you just get engaged?" She questioned pulling a pillow to her chest.

"Well yeah. But i want to be prepared." She reasoned.

" Okay. " Rin shrugged rubbing her eye.

"Actually. Before i get to me. I have a question. "

Rin motioned for her to go on.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell who?" She yawned.

"Ugh! Sesshomaru! Did you tell Sesshomaru."

Rin stayed silent for a moment thinking.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Wait! Maybe. ..." Rin said falling forward as if to fall asleep.

"Rin!" Kagome objected pushing her up.

"Yes." Rin smiled sitting up.

"Alright maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kagome commented seeing observing Rins tired look.

"No. It was great. I could talk all day." Rin yawned hugging the pillow closer to her, placing her head on it.

"Yeah no. How about i come back later?" Kagome asked getting up.

"Define later." Rin yawned snuggling against the pillow.

"Maybe tomorrow." Kagome laughed helping Rin lay down.

"Mmm thanks Gome."

"You're welcome Rin." Kagome giggled covering her with a blanket.

Rin smiled and began to fall asleep as Kagome left. Rin not noticing the folder Kagome left behind.

/

The doorbell rang once again making Rin jump up in fright but groan in pain. The doorbell rang again relentlessly forcing Rin to get up. Without bothering to ask who it was Rin opened the door to a smiling kagura. As Kagura looked up Rins breathing caught in her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Kagura asked surprised.

Rin stood there speechless afraid to say anything.

"Youre supposed to be dead. Why are you here?!" She demanded again stepping towards her.

Rin stumbled back still speechless as Kagura advanced towards her.

"What are you doing here Kagura?" A baritone voice asked behind them.

"Oh Sesshomaru." Kagura laughed turning to him.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her presence since his gaze went right to Rin who seemed frozen.

"Oh im sure she's fine." Kagura chuckled gesturing behind her to Rin.

Still ignoring her Sesshomaru walked up the steps to Rin and stood in front of her gaining her attention. Rin looked up at him in a daze still disoriented.

"Are you alright?"

Rin nodded mutely and pressed herself to his chest. Without a word Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her then turned to Kagura rin still pressed to his chest.

"Leave." He commanded closing the door in her face.

Kagura was getting ready to say something but the door was already closed.

"Are you sure you're alright Rin?"

Rin nodded still buried in his chest. Sesshomaru asked nothing more as he picked her up bridal style and walked her to his room.

"I can walk." Rin mumbled laying her head on his chest.

"Hn." He chuckled walking up the stairs.

As they entered the room, Rin was already asleep in his arms. Gently he let her down onto the bed letting her roll over to her stomach carefully.

"Mfh." Rin became comfortable on the bed.

Sesshomaru chuckled and left rin to sleep and went back downstairs to the sun room. He began to fix the couch that rin was on, as well as was Kagome. As he crossed over in front of the couch he saw a manilla folder on it. Opening it he saw formal documents for a marriage in there.

"What is that sister of yours up to Rin?" He mumbled reclosing the folder to taking it with him to his study.

/

I'm sorry guys that it's so short but next chapter. Long. Definitely :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chp.12

Disclaimer

"But mommy. Why do i have to go?"

Rin sighed and fidgeted with a Aikos coat.

"Mommy?"

Rin sighed once again while wiping a forming tear from her eye.

"Why do i have to go?" Aiko asked again placing her hand on Rins.

"Because Grandma Kaede misses you and wants to see you." Rin explained getting up.

"Can't she just come here?" She insisted watching her mother rise.

"No baby, she's very old and doesn't know where your daddy lives."

"But we can tell her!" Aiko proclaimed excitedly

"Come on don't you want to stay with her?" Rin laughed extending her hand to Aiko.

"Yeaah. I do. But how long am i staying?" Aiko quickly latched onto Rins hand

"I don't know yet sweetie." Rin sighed walking with aiko to the front door.

"Well it's Friday. And-and you said yesterday that i could come back in 3 days." Aiko said proudly holding up 3 of her tiny fingers.

Rin smiled down at her child. Making it to the door where kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing Rin nodded to kagome who nodded back. Taking a deep breath Rin crouched down to look Aiko in the eye.

"I love you baby." she declared gripping Aiko in a hug trying to contain her sobs.

"Aw mommy don't cry. I'll see you in three days right?" Aiko asked unsure.

Rin broke from Aikos hug and looked at her.

"Of course." She smiled kissing her forehead.

"And you won't be late right?" Aiko asked seriously.

Rin couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled in her chest that burst forward at Aikos "serious" face.

"No i will not be late." She promised.

"Pinkie promise?" Aiko held up her pinkie.

Rin smiled and latched her pinkie to her daughters.

"Pinkie promise."

"Okay well. We better get going." Kagome said softly, tears welling in her eyes.

Rins breath hitched as she stood up.

"Come on Aiko." Inuyasha said grabbing her suitcase.

"Bye Sesshomaru, Rin." Inuyasha nodded to them.

Rin nodded back and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling pressure build in her chest.

"She'll be okay rin." Kagome insisted placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"I know. It's just, I haven't had-i just." No words could describe what Rin was feeling so she just tightened her hold around herself.

"I know." Kagome said squeezing her shoulder.

"Come on Aiko." Kagome held out her hand to Aiko who gladly took it but then quickly unlatched herself and ran to both Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy." She hugged them both by their legs, then ran back to kagome who stood at the door patiently her hand still extended.

"Alright bye guys." Kagome said leading Aiko out the door.

Just as the door closed a sob escaped through Rin's lips making her cover her mouth. Tears began to stream down her face as she heard the car leave, but by that time she had already fled to the bedroom. Sesshomaru stood there, silently fuming at Kagura's disturbing appearance that ruined everything and also hurt by Rin's pain.

/

"Come in."

Hesitantly Rin entered the office where she knew Sesshomaru would be.

"Are you alright Rin?"

Rin gave a slight smile while nodding her head. Slowly she observed the office moving around while picking up various things. Discreetly Sesshomaru watched her roam the expanse of his office looking away when she looked in his direction. Eventually she made it to his desk and sat in one of the chairs.

"Thank you." She said after a moment of silence.

"For what?" He asked looking up from his papers.

"For this. For keeping a level head while i'm over here losing it." She laughed breathlessly burying her head in her hands.

Sesshomaru got up from his desk abruptly and went around his desk to stand in front of her. Wordlessly Rin stood and hugged Sesshomaru, burying her face into his chest.

"I dont know what to do." She muttered helplessly.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and laid his head down on her head. Sobs began to come through Rin's body too making her body shake underneath him. Sesshomaru held her closer trying to absorb her pain, but after awhile Rins crying stopped and began to laugh silently to herself.

"What amuses you?" He asked confused by her emotions.

"Oh nothing. It's just. I usually have someone to comfort and not someone comforting me." She laughed looking up at him while wiping her damp cheeks.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment a bit disoriented by her proclamation.

"Sorry. I'm blubbering." she laughed shaking her head.

Sighing she placed her hand on his chest gripping the cloth beneath her hands.

"Rin-"

"Let's take a walk." Rin said abruptly looking up at him.

Sesshomaru nodded unwrapping his arms from around her. Rin smiled and grabbed his hand leading him out of the office.

/ / / / / / / / / /

After getting lost a few times Rin finally let Sesshomaru take the lead in the walk. Soon they ended up in a wild garden. Where weeds and wild flowers grew.

"Oh my." She giggled observing the land before her.

"What have you done?" She laughed walking to the nearest flower to examine it.

"Nothing." He stated simply watching her caress the flowers delicate petals.

"Exactly." She laughed again getting up look at the dismantled scene before her.

Rin gazed along the dirt path up into the sky. Suddenly she sat down in which Sesshomaru followed suite.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked after awhile of silence of gazing at the stars.

"Hn?"

"Why did you buy this big house? It doesn't seem like you." She laughed looking at him.

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment making rin worry a bit that she overstepped with her question.

"This was supposed to be a house for a family. " he answered truthfully.

"What family?" She asked curiously looking at him.

"Ours." He said simply looking at her.

"Ours?" Rin asked peculiarly..

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"Rin." Sesshomaru sighed before going on for his explanation.

"This was supposed to be our house." He informed.

Rin stayed speechless.

"I was going to ask you to marry me Rin." He informed further sliding closer to her.

Rin did not move an inch as he came closer to her still shocked.

"You. You were going to ask me to?"

"Yes. I was." He affirmed playing with a strand of her hair.

"Why. Why didnt you?"

"Well you can't really tell the person you plan to tell the rest of your life with that you want to marry them out of nowhere." He chuckled.

Rin tried to laugh to but something heavy settled in her stomach.

"Im sorry." She said after a space of silence.

"For what?" He asked.

"If if i knew. If i-" she sniffed

"Rin stop." He said forcing her to look at him.

The tears that were in her eyes seem to materialize themselves onto her cheek which Sesshomaru wiped away . Rin laughed again thinking herself to be a child being comforted as she did Aiko.

"Thank you." She laughed leaning into his hand.

Sesshomaru continued to rub her cheek in circular motion which made her look up at him her gaze hooded. Slowly Sesshomaru leaned in his lips softly touching hers. He began to pull away but Rin pursued him making the kiss go deeper than before. Needing to breathe Rin broke apart from him trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed around her mouth.

"I would've said yes you know." Rin said breathlessly gripping his polo shirt.

"I thought so." He said looking up at her.

Rin giggled and laid her head on his chest. Her hand slid it's way behind his neck gripping him closer to her.

"Rin. Your sister left papers for us."

"Us?" She laughed pulling away from him.

"Rin i wouldn't ask you to do anything that you're not comfortable with." He said seriously gripping the folder behind his back.

"I know." She smiled.

Sesshomaru chuckled and handed the folder to her. Rin took them gladly and opened the folder to peer inside. Marriage papers looked up at her in a formal manner.

"Um. Maybe these are hers." She laughed nervously flipping through the pages.

As she got to the last page she saw her name and sesshomaru's in bold letters. Rin stared at the document speechless.

"Rin. I wouldn't ask you todo anything you-"

"I know." She interrupted softly.

"I just. Sesshomaru i-"

She looked up at him confused.

"When did you find these?" She asked suddenly.

"Wednesday." He informed.

"Okay. Okay." She repeated looking back down at the papers.

"Rin you don't need to say anything. We can take back the papers."

"But what does this mean?" She asked putting down the folder.

"It means that the marriage between kagura and i will be null and void. You and aiko will be living here. But Rin really you don't-"

"Yes." She said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Yes." She said again placing her hand on his.

Sesshomaru sat there stunned for a moment before going in to kiss her again. Gladly Rin returned the affection. Soon the heated kiss turned into light pecks then stopped altogether.

"I want to make this official." He said putting his hand in his pocket.

He pulled out the box he had been keeping with him for the past five years. Rin looked down at the velvet box he was holding.

"Maru." She breathed out in surprise covering her mouth with her hands in surprise.

"Rin. Will you marry me?" He asked opening the box.

"Maru. Yes. Yes." She said again disregarding the ring to kiss him again.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he fell back onto the grass with Rin on top of him. Rin laughed pecking his lips. Sesshomaru laughed as Rin laid her head down on his chest in a blissful state.

"I love you rin." He stated quietly to himself.

/

Yeah guys that moment i shall leave alone :). Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows your the best :) 3


	14. Chapter 14

Chp.13

Disclaimer

Rin sighed again as she continued to gaze out the window, to absorbed in her thoughts to interact with her guest.

"Hey rin. She's going to be okay." Kagome assured placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin gave her a half smile while squeezing Kagome's hand.

"Come on Rin. She'll call i promise i just spoke to Kaede." Kagome said trying to shake rin out of it.

Rin gazed dropped down to the phone in her clenched hand. Trying to bear her nerves as much as she could Rin tore herself from the window and went with Kagome to the two brothers who were in the living room seemingly still bickering.

"Im telling you Fluffy they will lose."

"They will not." Sesshomaru countered not seeming at all affected by Inuyasha's growing temper.

"What did i miss?" Rin whispered to kagome as they continued to walk to them.

"Something about a game next week-"

"No the game is tomorrow and Fluffy butt is saying that they won't win." Inuyasha interrupted pulling Kagome next to him on the couch across from Sesshomaru's as she approached.

"Because they won't." He said simply pulling Rin close to him as well as she approached.

Both Kagome and Rin looked at each other before giggling at the twos petty feud. The feud continued as time progressed but rin was too focused on the device encased to her sweaty palm. After a few moments she felt the phone began to violently vibrate in her grasp, grabbing everyone's attention. Immediately Rin answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Mommy!"

"Aiko?" Rin looked to Sesshomaru worriedly before getting up and walking more than an ear shot away from everyone.

"Aiko sweetie? Are you okay?" Rin whispered lowly.

"Oh of course she's not." A haunty voice answered.

"Let me go. Mommy!"

"Aiko! Who the hell is this!?" She demanded.

"Well it's your sweet nightmare dear." The voice answered.

Rin froze her tongue barely able to work.

"You're - you're dead. " She finally managed but the man laughed.

"Yeah okay." He chuckled.

Rins fear continued to build in her chest as the man continued to laugh at her.

"Oooh Rin. Still as innocent as ever." He said calming down.

"What do you want naraku?" She seethed.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Careful of your tone dear. I still have your daughter in my possession." Naraku warned.

"Please dont hurt her. " She begged.

"Mmm alright. But you have to do something for me." Naraku agreed.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Well we still didn't finish our fun. Meet me at the park you take Aiko to in an hour. Then we'll talk."

"Wait let me-"

But the line already went dead causing the anxiety in Rin to build.

"Who was that rin?"

Rin turned to sesshomaru surprised to see him there.

"S-someone has Aiko." She confessed placing the phone on the counter next to her.

"Who?"

"Naraku." she whispered.

"Who's naraku?"

Rin promptly turned to the new voice in the room. Kagome stood there curious.

"He um. He was a friend of dad's." She struggled to maintain her composure.

"He was something else wasn't he?" Kagome pressed.

Rin nodded mutely unable to quench kagome's curiosity with words.

"Rin who was he?" Kagome pressed agained.

"He-we. We used to go out." She finally said feeling a weight being lifted but a new one added on.

"And now he has Aiko." She choked.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him from behind.

"Im sorry im so sorry. This is all my fault." She blubbered.

Sesshomaru continued to let her cry on his shoulder. After a while her tears dried and she tore herself away from him.

"So. What's going to happen?" Kagome asked.

"I-i have to go get her."

"No."

Rin looked to Sesshomaru who hadn't said anything since he appeared.

"I have to." She insisted.

"You will not." He repeated looking down at her.

Rin was getting ready to retort but kagome interrupted their spat by agreeing with sesshomaru's decision.

"He is right. I mean you may not know what will happen when you get there."

"Well i dont care. I need to get Aiko." She protested trying to get out of sesshomaru's arms.

Just then Inuyasha's stomach grumbled breaking the tense situation.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"But im hungry." He said sheepishly hiding behind Kagome.

"How about pizza?" Kagome suggested.

Rin didn't look or answer the two for their food request.

"Rin?"

"Yes?" She asked looking at him.

"Sesshomaru i have to-"

"I know rin. But it's too dangerous."

"But."

"No I'll go call the police now so they can track your phone." He grabbed her phone and went to the study.

"Rin it's going to be okay." Kagome assured placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"You said we were getting pizza right?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Anywhere specific you want to get it from?"

"Um..yeah." Rin nodded.

"I know just the place."

/

"Um Rin. Im not sure if im comfortable with this."

"Look it's easy. Just keep them distractes while i leave."

"Yeah that's not what i'm comfortable with." Kohaku clarified.

"Look. Ill be back in 30min just tell them that i needed to get some air."

"Well you're really going to get Aiko."

"Exactly." She shrugged grabbing the keys from his hand.

"Wait you're talking my car?" Kohaku objected.

"Well it's not exactly your car now is it?"

"Youre right it's the company and i don't need it to be scratched.

"30 minutes." Rin said getting into the car and driving off.

/

Okay umm...yeah okay. So that's it. I would although i shouldn't. I dont know. Alright well this story may or may not have one more chapter but honestly this was supposed to be the last chapter so yeah...you guys are awesome.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n

First author's note yay XD But um bad news i wont be able to update Friday because i am on a trip and i can't exactly concentrate. So i know my policy on updates, that if i miss a week you get another chapter but seeing that the chapter i would've updated would be the last. The next story I'm working on (if you like it but it's beauty and the beast fanfic instead of Inuyasha sorry) will have two chapters but that is IF you like it. The story will not OFFICIALLY start until July 12th. So the story now will not be updated until...june 3rd :). I love you guys and please understand. So ta-ta for now :) (i will post this message on the next story as well)

Sincerely

Keepitup 2319


	16. Chapter 16

Chp. 14

Disclaimer

Rin sighed as she sat in the car she took from kohaku. She looked around the deserted park one more time before getting out and walking the expanse of the green grass towards playground where they were supposed to meet. Rin felt her steps slow as she heard several voices from behind the tree that covered most of the playground. Stopping completely Rin his behind the tree then looked around it to see naraku and some of his goons around him.

"So what do you plan to do with her when she gets here?" One of them with dark brown hair that was in a braid asked.

"What i should've done a long time ago." Naraku chuckled taking a swing of his cigarette then puffing out a thing of smoke.

"Kill her?" He chuckled looking around to his friends who began to laugh as well.

Naraku chuckled along with them and threw his cigarette on the ground only to squish it with the heel of his foot.

"So what are you going to tell her when she finds out that you don't have her daughter?"

"What does it matter she'll be dead by then." On of the men laughed punching another in the shoulder.

"Noo. I plan to keep her alive for a little while. Quick killings have no intimacy and it's just too quick." Naraku explained.

The men laughed at him for a little while but stopped when they heard a rustle behind the tree that covered them.

"Looks like shes early."

"Think she heard what we said?"

Naraku smiled at the thought then disappeared from the group, causing Rin to back up from her spot. Rin began to turn to run but ran into a hard chest causing her to back up to the tree again.

"Y-you dont even have my daughter." Rin accused still backing up from him.

"Youre right." He smiled advancing towards her.

"I dont."

Rin backed up again into another body and turned to them but before she could scream for help something hit her over the head and made her go unconcious.

/

Rin groaned as she began to wake up to a dimly lit room. As she gained her vision again she checked her surroundings and tried to move her wrist but found them chained to the wall behind her.

"You know i find children inferior. Insufferable and a human error. Especially when they are half human." Naraku spat sitting at a desk that was a feet inches away from where rin was.

Rin groaned once again and closed her eyes feeling herself gaining a headache.

"Dont fall asleep on me now darling. We still have so much to talk about." Closing his computer naraku pulled Rins chair as close he could to him.

Rin yelped in pain as she felt her body be stretched by her arms.

"W-why are you doing this?" Rin whimpered in her throat closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at naraku's piercing red eyes.

"Well isn't that the question of the night." Naraku said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and saw a sick grin on naraku's face making her stomach turn.

"But where should i begin?" Naraku said thoughtfully putting a finger on his chin.

"How about when you left me?"

"I did-"

"Or how about when i found out your father was an undercover cop who almost busted my business?"

Rin hung her head saying nothing as he began to vent about her father.

"You know. When we broke up i was crushed and the fact that you didnt even have the decency to call after that made become a little angry."

"My father broke us up."

"Oh he did didn't he?" Naraku laughed looking down at his hands.

"Why was that again?"

"You are 15 years my senior." Rin informed glaring at him.

"Oh right." He spat gripping her knee hard.

Rin sucked in a breath in pain.

"You know i was wondering why he did that." Naraku removed his hand from her knee and got up and went back to his desk where his computer sat.

"So i looked up your family. And I must say." He opened it which immediately earned a response with a bright screen .

"You have the most interesting history."

He picked up his laptop and went back to his seat across from Rin and sat it in her lap so the screen faced her.

"Your parents are divorced. You have a brother and sister. But what ticked me off the most."

He showed her a picture of her father when he was working undercover with naraku.

"Is this man right here."

Rin looked at the picture without blinking but she strained her eyes against the bright screen that made her close her eyes.

"No no dont look away. Your father almost ruined my business darling. So i had him killed."

Rin eyes snapped opened to glare at him.

"You killed him?" She seethed straining against her binds.

"Well not me specifically, but yeah i guess you could say i killed him." Naraku chuckled taking the laptop from Rins lap.

Rin began to shake with anger.

"Look rin. I understand you're upset but he was keeping up apart darling. And i couldn't have that. That's why i was thrilled when i heard you were in a orphanage which meant i could claim you as my own." Naraku said outloud wistfully but they soon turned to hatred when he continued.

"But then that bitch of mother of yours had to come and claim you for herself."

Rin kept quiet not wanting to add to his hatred but did look at him. Naraku sneered at grabbed a cup from his desk and made her look at him so he could drain the contents in cup in her throat. After a second of struggling and choking, rin finally allowed the liquid to slide down her throat making it difficult to breathe. Soon naraku put down the cup next to them and let go of Rin's chin.

"Well of course I just could've had them all killed and take you but i felt that was sending out the wrong message. So i let you be. Hoping that would wait for me." Naraku looked up to her his red eyes seemingly hurt but then changed to anger.

"But you did move on." He accused standing up suddenly making rin almost have whiplash trying to keep up with his movements.

"You went with my daughters fiancé. And as you could tell she was extremely angry." He circled her chair and let the chains fall from the wall making rin slump forward.

"Of course when i heard it was you i was of course angry and thought you should suffer a little. But then i heard you had a child and i was a mix between devastation and furious. So i thought that i should let you suffer a little more." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But i didn't think she would go as far as to kill you. So of course i told Kagura to back off a bit and let me handle it. And now here we are." He finished kneading Rin's shoulders.

Rin felt herself begin to tire as he continued to talk feeling an unease of unconsciousness consume her.

"That's it darling. Just go to sleep. We leave tomorrow morning."

"B-but what about my daughter?"

Naraku chuckled and came to a stop in front of her.

"We can always have more." He promised as he picked up his laptop.

Rin felt to groggy to argue but something told her to stay awake.

"And don't worry dear. By the time your demon finds out where we are we will be long gone." Naraku opened his laptop and looked at the security cameras and saw the demon of their talk walking swiftly through the halls with his half brother and father behind him.

"Or maybe we should leave now." Naraku said aloud closing his laptop.

Looking over to his captive he saw that she seemed to be barely awake which caused difficulty for him.

"Alright come on." He put his laptop on his desk then went to pick up her up but the door broke open making him jump and drop her. Rin groaned in discomfort, turning to her side.

"Give her to me." Sesshomaru said angrily his eyes shifting from gold to red.

"Who?" Naraku asked moving in front of her trying to block Rin from his view but failed when he heard a low growl.

"Move." He warned stepping up to him.

"Uh uh."

Rin moved languidly up and stood in front of naraku her body moving not in its own accord.

"Would you really want to hurt her?" Naraku taunted.

"Foolish game." Sesshomaru growled and disappeared behind naraku quickly snapping his neck.

Immediately he dropped as well as rin but Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said lowly slightly shaking her.

Rin made an incoherent noise but made no move to open her eyes.

"Hang on Rin. Just hang on okay?"

Still rin said nothing as she felt herself slip from consciousness and then altogether lost sesshomaru's voice to darkness.

/

"And you're saying that he asked to see me personally? Really?"

The men nodded and gestured for her to get into the car so they could leave. Even after hearing of her father's death kagura was in a spritely since she inherited her father's business and company.

"Probably wants to talk about my new position." She reasoned quickly getting into the car.

/

"Hey Aiko what are you drawing?" Rin looked over her daughter's shoulder to see a rainbow.

"No dont look im not done." Aiko quickly covered her drawing blocking it from her mother's view.

"Dont you know youre not supposed to interrupt an artist." Sesshomaru informed looking away from his phone.

"As if you know so much." Rin chuckled going up to him.

"He does actually hey Fluff tell her about the time you took a-"

"Silence Inuyasha." Sesshomaru seethed pocketing his phones.

"Come on guys let's not fight." Rin pleaded latching herself to sesshomaru's arm.

"Yeah sessh. Listen to your wench."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pinched his ear making him yelp.

"I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you two are already fighting." Inu no taisho walked into his family's conversation.

"Did you get my crayons grandpa?" Aiko asked turning to him.

"I sure did." He said setting down a box and then looked over Aikos shoulder.

"Wow. This is very beautiful." He complimented.

"Wait a minute why does grandpa get to see the drawing but not me?" Rin asked unlatching herself from Sesshomaru's arm.

"Because i have the eye." Inu no taisho laughed going over to his sons.

Getting ready to give them a lecture the door bursted open to reveal the person for the meeting.

"It's me Sesshomaru. Im here." Kagura said wistfully while strutting into the room.

Inu no taisho cleared his throat so that he caught her attention which he did as well as everyone else's.

"Wh-what is going on here?" Kagura asked looking at the couples and spared a glance at the child who was at the long table concentrating on what seemed to be a drawing.

"We're taking your father's company." Inu no taisho informed sitting at his desk.

"Youre what?" Kagura said stepping up to him.

"We are taking your company." He said again producing papers from one of his drawers.

"You- you cant do that! That's my fathers company no. No no i wont let you."

"Actually we can. The marriage that was supposed to bind the companies together was null and void 5 years ago. As soon as aiko was born. And well since your father is dead the company goes to us."

"How is that possible? That cant be possible."

"Actually it can. You see your father's business on the side made it a bit hard for him to manage his company to its fullest so he stayed at his company for image while his business made him rich."

"So?"

"So. Right so since his busniess is formally illegal i would hate to have it come out in public and ruin your business."

"I could take you down with me." She said.

"Unless you give me what i want." She looked over to sesshomaru who gave her a cold glare.

"You actually can't. You see we know nothing of your father's business except for rin. Who could testify against you."

"You bitch." Kagura seethed stalking up to her.

"Watch your mouth." She warned stepping to her but Sesshomaru held her arm.

"Kagura get out. You don't want any more charges against you do you?" Inu no taisho took out a pen as well as a notepad.

"Were not finished." She warned to all of them, before walking out of the room.

The group stayed silent and let the tension leave them.

"Done!" Aiko yelled holding up her finished drawing.

The adults jumped at the sudden voice but smiled when they saw aikos cheeky smile. Quickly she jumped from her seat and ran over to rin and Sesshomaru and handed them the drawing. Sesshomaru picked Aiko up in his arms so that she could see the picture with them.

"See that's you, daddy, uncle Inuyasha, aunty kagome, grandpa, grandma, grandma kaede and me!" Aiko pointed out each one to them.

"I love it." Rin gushed.

"But why am i wearing white?"

"Because it's your wedding. And i'm the flower girl." Aiko explained further.

Sesshomaru and rin looked at eachother amused.

"She has your gift."

"Yes Aiko maybe you could plan my wedding." Kagome chimed in looking over the picture.

"I dont know. This picture is kinda confusing." Inuyasha said grabbing the picture from rin and turning it around.

"INUYASHA." Both rin and kagome yelled at him.

Sesshomaru set aiko down in front of rin and backed up a bit.

"You better run boy." Inu no taisho laughed watching his granddaughter.

"Please fluffy wouldn't-" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence when he saw aikos eyes bleed red.

"Shit." He ran past Sesshomaru and rin and out of the room with aiko at heels with everyone laughing him.

/

ALLLLLL DOOONE XD EHEHEHEHEHE...

(Beauty and the beast fanfic)

Belle sighed as she looked out the window to the gray rain filled sky. Her thoughts were a bit muddled making her head hazy and mind numb. A knock boomed through the room alerting Belle of an outside guest.

"Who is it?" She asked aloud getting from her spot at the window.

"It's me." A gruff voice answered.

Despite the attempt to change his voice Belle knew exactly who it was and her thoughts from before were completely gone with a wide smile replacing it. Instantly Belle ran to the door and threw it open before launching herself on the person who was on the other side. Automatically the person caught her but stumbled back a bit from the extra weight.

"I missed you too." He grunted steadying himself.

Belle sighed and buried her face in his chest tightening her hold that was around his neck.

"Alright Belle, I have to breathe sometime." He insisted trying loosen her hold around his neck.

"Sorry." Belle blushed while unlatching her hold and standing back from him.

The man chuckled and looped a finger in one of her belt loops and pulled her forward.

"Hi." He said looking down at her.

"Hi." She traced his features and went over the stumble along his chin.

Belle gasped when she felt lips crash on to hers in a chaste kiss that caught her off guard.

"I would've liked that welcome much better." He advised.

"Mm well too bad we all don't get what we want." Belle quietly laughed pulling him into her room.

"Did anyone see you come in?" She asked turning on her lights after closing the door.

"No. I think your father and your mother are knocked out." He picked up a book that was on Belles bed that seemed to be a journal.

Belle came out of the closet where she put his bag and saw him reading her journal.

"Adam!" She shouted running across the room, seizing the book from adams grasp.

"I think your sisters aren't that rude luv." Adam laughed as the book was taken from him.

"You don't live with them." She mumbled closing the book going to her drawer and putting it away but she didn't turn around to face him.

"Aw. Dont be mad at me luv. I was captivated by the beautiful words." He defended walking up behind her.

"Much like the beautiful woman." Adam complimented snaking his arms around Belle's waist.

Belle didn't acknowledge his comfort, still staring down at the dresser.

"Come now Belle. You can't be angry with me forever." Adam chuckled placing butterfly kisses on her neck.

Belle tried to suppress the smile that was beginning to form on her lips but soon gave up .

"That's my Belle." He smiled pinching her cheeks before letting go of her.

"So anything else interesting happen in that book while i was gone." Adam asked sitting himself down on her bed.

Belle gave him a skeptical look but sat down next to him and began to trace his features.

"What?" Adam asked watching her outline his face.

"I dont want you to go." She confessed taking her hand away from his face and looked down.

"Mon amour." He chuckled getting up and taking her with him.

Belle got up with him a slight pout on her face but obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his arms around her waist.

"I just got back." He started to make them sway from side to side..

"For the moment i will not be going anywhere." He promised pecking her lips making her finally look up at him.

"For the moment." She repeated placing her hand back on to his chest letting them sway to imaginary music.

Just then a clap of thunder boomed and echoed through the room scaring Belle so much that she jumped back from him and woke up.

/####

Belle's eyes snapped open as thunder almost shook the room she was occupying. Sitting up slowly Belle felt sound her face feeling tear droplets on her face. A crack of lightning lit up the room making Belle jump in fright.

"Belle?" A hoarse voice spoke up alerting her

of the other person in the bed.

Belle looked down at her husband Gaston who was half asleep and half awake at the moment.

"Yes?" She gulped afraid that she had angered him.

"Go back to bed." He grunted turning to his other side away from Belle.

Belle sighed expecting nothing less from her none compassionate husband of three years. Calmly she laid back down her back to him as well gradually slipping back into unconsciousness.

'Why now?' She thought before slipping back into a dreamless sleep.

/

Okay that's your extra chapter right there :) Or...your first i don't know you decide. Hope you liked it, i REALLY hoped you liked it and umm yes. Just yes XD


End file.
